


Sin

by Felixbug



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Demon Sex, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“He is </i>mine,”<i> Justice rumbled, and Fascination grinned, and brushed its clawed fingers through his hair with a purr.</i><br/><i>“No one will take your host from you,” it murmured. “For better or worse. You ride him hard, and rough, and I’m not talking about your nights in the Fade – he’s frayed around the edges. Justice is a brutal cause for a mortal mind – let him relax, let him unwind, let desire be his undoing for a night. With your consent, and his, I could find</i> so <i>many ways to unburden his mind.”</i></p>
<p>Anders gets fucked by Desire spirits. Lots of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).



> This fic definitely takes place in the same continuity as Obedience, but is only vaguely linked to it really - I just had that version of Anders and Justice in mind when writing it :P Because of that link, there are a couple of non-explicit references to Anders/Kristoff Justice in this one. 
> 
> Tags will update with the new chapters. Expect rough group sex and all my usual sins :)

They’d come so far from their first night in Vigil’s Keep – with Anders blindfolded on his knees, trembling at every brush of Justice’s fingertips. Through the fumbling experiments that followed, to the utter bliss of the moment of possession, to their first sweaty, panting, writhing night together. Justice had learned so much from his mortal host, and now they had this – Anders’ dreams had brought them to the Fade, and they had two bodies again. This time, Justice could feel everything.

“Harder,” Anders groaned. His thighs shuddered around Justice’s waist, and his nails dug into his shoulders. “Justice – please, harder, _harder._ ”

Justice snarled and twisted his fist in Anders’ hair, making the mage cry out. He slammed into him with a roar of Anders’ name, tugging sharply at his hair in time with the quickening jerks of his hips. Anders’ hand dropped to wrap around his cock, his fist pumping urgently as he whimpered and shuddered under Justice’s brutal thrusts. Justice could feel Anders’ mind flooding with raw need, and the way liquid heat gathered at the base of his spine. His own pleasure built – white-hot flickers in his skin, and his cock pulsing in the slick heat of Anders’ ass as he pounded into him. Their minds were as tangled as their bodies – as close as they could be and still not close enough. Justice collapsed against Anders’ chest and sank his teeth into his shoulder with a growl.

“Y-yes,” Anders moaned. “Justice I – oh fuck, _fuck._ ”

He tightened, and arched, and Justice groaned as he felt the warm splash of Anders’ come across his skin. A few more deep, quick thrusts and he followed him over the edge – clinging to his host, roaring his release against bruised flesh as his cock throbbed and spilled inside him. The intensity and the sweet, hot shiver of his climax still shattered him every time – months had passed since the first time, and he was still left panting and shaking in Anders’ arms.

He rolled onto his side, eventually – half-pulling Anders with him to lie face to face in the damp, crumpled sheets. Their legs were tangled together, and Anders’ arms were wrapped around his waist as his fingers traced soothing patterns on Justice’s back. They were both breathless, and Anders’ pale skin was decorated with a pink flush. Justice ran his fingers over Anders’ heaving, sweat-damp chest with a low growl, and Anders grinned.

“So, back where we started?” Anders said. Justice glanced around the room – he’d barely noticed it when they’d first arrived in the Fade, intent on tearing Anders’ clothes from his body and pinning him face down on the narrow bed. It was Anders’ room at Vigil’s Keep – the same narrow bed, cold stone floor, and rickety wooden chairs.

“I have good memories of this place.”

“Me too – though I like your new look better. Narcissistic as that may be.” Anders chuckled, and leaned in for a kiss. It was all too brief, and Justice relished every moment. Anders’ lips were soft, and Justice could almost taste the wicked smirk that came just before a sharp nip at his lower lip. Anders soothed the sting with a flicker of tongue, and broke away.

“You are exhausted,” Justice said. He could feel Anders’ mind sinking towards deeper sleep, drawing him out of the Fade. Justice needed no rest, but Anders’ body and mind were still mortal.

“I want to stay,” Anders murmured. His eyelids were heavy, but his grip tightened on Justice’s back, and he hooked his thigh over Justice’s hip with a sleepy moan. “Want you again.”

“Tomorrow,” Justice promised. “Sleep, love.”

Anders’ form flickered around the edges as his eyes drifted closed. Justice pulled him close against his chest and breathed in the warm scent of his skin, enjoying the last few moments before Anders slipped away. Justice sat up with a sigh, taking a last long look around the room. All the little comforts Anders had willingly left behind when they’d fled the Wardens, and all the reminders of the long nights they’d spent talking and growing closer. Justice turned towards the door – and froze. He was no longer alone.

“Interesting place,” drawled the spirit. Its lilac skin shimmered as it prowled forward, the gold chains that crossed its bare torso clinking faintly. “Not very imaginative, but the nostalgia is a nice touch. Still, if you want to impress your mortal, I could give you some tips.”

“Your advice is not required,” Justice said as he stood up. The spirit laughed, and the room dissolved.

“Rude,” it said, with a low chuckle.

Justice tried to bring back the illusion, but it was beyond his reach. The bare black rock and cloudy green sky of the Fade remained for a moment more, then the spirit shook its head with a smirk and a new image took its place. They stood in a courtyard beside a tall, elegant fountain. Shimmering purple fish swam in the water, enclosed by a low marble rim, and the tiled floor beneath Justice’s bare feet was warmed by the sun.

“This is your realm,” Justice said. “I was not aware – I did not intend to intrude, I will be more careful where I drift.”

“Currents of desire tend to flow here. You were drawn to me, as others have been before.” It shrugged and gestured towards Justice, and he found himself clothed. “See, everything is better when we can be civil to each other. You and your host are welcome to return – in fact, I encourage it. You are a fascinating pair.”

“Our relationship is – unconventional,” Justice said cautiously.

“A mortal and a spirit?” The spirit shrugged. “Rare, but not unique. But the heat between you _sings_ to me – that you desired him before you knew what desire truly was, that he begged for your hands on him when your hands were leather and bone and decay – _that_ is exceptional. His desires are exquisitely depraved – the shame coils tight and hot in him. He dreads being exposed, and _begs_ for it. Am I right in thinking you are yet to find his limits?”

“I have not tried.”

“A pity.”

It sat on the rim of the fountain, and patted the wall beside it. Justice sat stiffly, his hands gripping his own thighs. Desire spirits had never paid him much attention before – before Blackmarsh, before Anders. He wasn’t so different from them now, he supposed – the thought was unsettling, and exciting, and he could tell by the flash of the spirit’s eyes that it saw through him in an instant.

“My name is Fascination,” it said. “And I have a proposition for you – for you both.”

“He is _mine_ ,” Justice rumbled, and Fascination grinned, and brushed its clawed fingers through his hair with a purr.

“No one will take your host from you,” it murmured. “For better or worse. You ride him hard, and rough, and I’m not talking about your nights in the Fade – he’s frayed around the edges. Justice is a brutal cause for a mortal mind – let him relax, let him unwind, let desire be his undoing for a night. With your consent, and his, I could find _so_ many ways to unburden his mind.”

“Why do you think I bring him here?” Justice bristled at the accusation - he loved Anders, and protected him as much as he was able. But they had a _calling_ that this shallow creature couldn’t begin to understand. “I am everything he needs.”

“Needs aren’t everything.” Fascination eased closer, and the purple flames licking its horns turned red-gold, twisting into strands of hair that fell around its face. “Everyone has desires, desires that run deep and hot and can’t be named – even you.”

It moved in the blink of an eye, a snarl curling its lip as it straddled Justice’s lap. The iridescent scales covering its near-nude body fluttered, and its skin turned from purple to palest peach, scattered with freckles. It shook out its mane of blond hair, horns diminishing to tiny heather-coloured nubs on its forehead, and its eyes turned amber, retaining their slit pupils and wicked sparkle. Fascination rolled its shoulders, the golden chains that crossed its all-too-familiar chest gleaming in the sun.

“Do you think to tempt me with this form?” Justice said – but his breath was short. Fascination was not Anders, but the lean, wiry body squirming in his lap was too close to his mortal host for Justice to ignore. There was something about the cat-like eyes and the dainty horns that quickened his pulse, and the gold chain that rested on its slender hips drew Justice’s gaze down despite himself. “You are offering me what I already have.”

“No,” Fascination murmured, bringing its lips to Justice’s ear. “I am offering you _two._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, it’s a good thing I’ve got a spirit of Justice living in my head,” Anders said. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with the taste of lyrium on his lips, and sat up with a smirk as the Fade settled around them both. “Really takes the pressure off moral dilemmas.”

“You are conflicted?”

“About demon sex? No, not at all, what could possibly make you think such a thing?” Anders chuckled and looked around him, taking in the scene the Fade had created. He and Justice had awoken in a circular room with a high domed ceiling – darkened archways hung with deep purple velvet drapes lined the walls, and the ceiling was painted with nude figures that seemed to writhe and shiver in the corner of Anders’ vision. He looked up sharply, and the mural was still once more.

“Spirits,” Justice said firmly, sitting up and turning his burning stare on their surroundings. “I would not offer you up to demons – not even with your consent. Fascination is a being of strong – if selfish – purpose. Its pack wish to strengthen their knowledge of mortal desire, this arrangement benefits all involved.”

“Pack?” Anders shivered, and hoped Justice noticed the discomfort on the surface of his mind rather than the hot ache of arousal beneath it. The word brought to mind teeth and claws and feral need – not the pure focus of spirits. “So they’ll – what – read my mind and that teaches them what mortals like? Because uh – I’m not sure I’m normal.”

“There is no normal. Your kind are more varied than you can believe.” Justice ran his fingers over a velvet cushion with a curious rumble – the floor of the room sloped towards the centre from all sides and was lined with a cascade of silk and velvet cushions, and Anders grinned as he felt Justice’s rapture at the texture. “It will provide context and depth – Fascination expects no more. Mortal memories in the Fade provide spirits with what they need, but desire is a volatile cause. Direct contact will strengthen their purpose, and protect them from falling.”

“Direct contact? That what we’re calling it?” Anders noticed the curtain in one of the archways twitch, and for a moment he thought he saw a faint glint of glowing yellow eyes in the darkness. Then the curtain stilled, and the light was gone.

“If you wish to change your mind, you can do so.”

“Didn’t say that,” Anders said quickly. He could feel the eager coil of Justice’s curiosity sifting through his thoughts, and the desires that had risen to the surface of his mind. “Any last minute ground rules?”

“You have done this before,” Justice observed – as if he didn’t already know, as if he hadn’t got an unrestricted view of every one of Anders’ memories. Anders grinned and ran his fingers through his hair.

“This? Definitely not. A couple of threesomes. One foursome – and that one, well, you’re in my head.” Anders gave Justice a second to find the memory, and felt the pleasant mental shiver that followed. “You like that? I was expecting a telling off.”

“You were bruised,” Justice said cautiously. “Bitten, scratched, struck until you cried. These are not things I am willing to do to you.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“That does not mean that I…” Justice paused for a moment, turning sharply as a deep chuckle echoed behind him. “The idea of causing you pain unsettles me. If it is what you desire, and another is willing – I cannot pretend I do not enjoy the intensity of these memories, or the thought of watching you submit to someone more suited to this need.”

Anders flinched at a sudden movement behind him, and turned to see a curtain being swept back. The spirit that stood in the archway took his breath away. It was naked except for the elegant criss-crossing of body chains, the gold rings in its nipples and the clinking bangles on its ankles and wrists. Its eyes were honey gold, with slit pupils like a cat, and two short, curved black horns jutted from its forehead, framed by a wild mass of dark hair. In the dim light of the doorway the figure seemed androgynous, but its shape shifted subtly as it stepped out into the light – broader shoulders, narrower hips, and thicker definition in its thighs and chest.

“Fascination?” Anders asked.

“No,” it rumbled – its voice was deep and raw, and seemed to sink beneath Anders’ flesh. “I am simply Desire, one of many. Fascination sends its greetings, and will join us later.”

It took another step, and shook its head with a growl. The movement rippled across its form – the light caught gold rings in its pointed ears, and its horns lengthened, their sharpened points curling as Desire’s lip curled in a snarl revealing a row of sharp, pointed teeth. Its hair twisted into flickering purple flames, and its tail – had it had a tail before? – lashed from side to side, the tip tracing up one muscular calf with a teasing flick. Anders’ eye was drawn to its hands and he shuddered. The nails were black, and thick, and were long and wickedly sharp.

“Oh – I like this shape,” it purred. “Justice – your mortal has exceptional taste.”

“That – looks a lot like a demon,” Anders hissed, and Justice shifted on his knees behind him, wrapping one arm around Anders’ waist to pull him close.

“Desire spirits do not choose their forms,” he said. “I – must admit, I did not expect this to be your desire. I have not felt this in your mind.”

“He fears this,” Desire said. It prowled towards them, and dropped lithely into a crouch to look Anders in the eye. He shuddered – Maker, it was big up close. Eight feet at least of iridescent purple skin, rippling muscle, and otherworldly power. “This is what his Chantry taught him lurks in the dark, waiting to steal his soul.” It smiled – too wide, too sharp, and Anders gasped as one long, clawed finger stretched out to trace the outline of his lips. “But fear is not the enemy of desire – it is the fuel that builds the hottest flames.”

“This is – Maker, I…” Anders shut his eyes with a groan as he felt the razor-sharp talon trail along his jawline. He was trembling against Justice’s chest, but he couldn’t deny the urgent ache in his hardening cock. “I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“If this is what you need, then accept it,” Justice said. “There is no shame in this.”

“I wouldn’t say that – shame is almost as sweet as fear.” Desire chuckled darkly, and Anders cried out as its hand slid suddenly into his hair and twisted. “Open your eyes, mortal.”

He obeyed – he _needed_ to obey, and he felt Justice catch the rush of submission in his mind and respond with a rumbling snarl. He was caught between two powerful spirits – Justice nipping at his shoulder as he tugged Anders’ shirt open and off, Desire twisting his head back to look up into its narrowed eyes.

“I will take nothing you do not offer,” it said. “Your desire is weakened by this concern – let it go, and trust that I will not harm you, nor will any of my kind. Not in any way you do not wish.”

“I…” Anders swallowed nervously – Desire’s body arched and it drew itself closer, slipping one thigh between his legs. With Justice at his back, there was no retreat – but he didn’t want to, however much he trembled as Desire ran its pointed, black tongue over its wickedly sharp teeth. “You’re reading my mind. What if I don’t – what if I don’t _know_ what I want?”

“I know every fantasy that has ever touched your mind,” it said. “But pushing you beyond what you are ready to ask for would shatter desire – I have no interest in this. I want you broken and sobbing before we’re satisfied – but I want you to beg for every moment of it. If you do not, it will end.”

It leaned in close – Anders could feel the warmth of its breath on his lips, and shivered as its hand tightened in his hair. Justice’s presence in his mind was as familiar as ever, but there was a foreign tugging at his thoughts that left him exposed and shaken. He was close enough to see the black flecks in Desire’s eyes, and to hear the faint, constant rumble in its chest.

“Give me your trust, and I will give you everything you desire.”

“Yes,” he gasped – and Desire’s lips met his.

Desire’s skin almost seemed to smoulder. Anders’ lips burned and he moaned helplessly, passive against the rough passion of Desire’s kiss. It claimed him utterly – a deep growl accompanying the first shallow flick of tongue and drowning out Anders’ breathless whimper when its teeth tugged at his lip. He reached for Desire, and Justice twisted his hands behind his back with a growl against his neck. Anders couldn’t move, could do nothing at all except moan shamelessly as Desire’s lips pressed hard against his, they swept and teased, then crushed his lips against his teeth. It deepened the kiss with a groan, its tongue darting out to meet his, and Anders rocked against Desire’s thigh as he was swept up in the rush of heat and pleasure building between them.

Anders could feel the thick, solid pressure of Desire’s cock against his hip as it broke the kiss. He was left panting, lips swollen and bruised – he wanted more, wanted to be utterly devoured. Desire trailed its lips along his jaw, teeth scraping his skin, and it rolled its hips with a rumbling snarl.

“Do you know how many of my kind are waiting, watching?” It nipped his ear, and Anders yelped. “Your thoughts are the most beautiful depravity – they call us forward, and we are _yours._ I can feel the urge in your mind to give yourself to us – to be claimed, owned, passed from one to another. Nothing but willing, pliant mortal flesh.”

“Fuck,” he breathed. Desire’s chains brushed his bare chest, and Justice’s nails bit into his hips as Desire cut the lacing of his trousers with its claws.

“You long to be used – left bruised, bloody claw-marks in your hips and thighs, streaked in seed and sweat. Pinned down, slapped and bitten and pounded until your eyes roll back and your thighs tremble.” It flicked out its tongue, and traced the shell of Anders’ ear with a purr. Anders whined, and arched, and Justice mirrored the movement on the other side before catching his ear between his teeth and tugging gently. “Tell me if I am wrong.”

“You’re not,” he gasped, feeling his cheeks burn. He felt no judgement from Justice’s mind, but just hearing it said aloud – Maker help him, he was _filthy_ , and Desire knew it. Everything he buried deep and tried not to want, tried not to let Justice feel him wanting – Desire pulled it to the surface and dragged it out into the daylight.

He shivered as Desire’s clawed hand slipped below his waistband. Its thumbnail rested just beside his hip, pressing firmly enough to dent the skin – it could tear him open with a flick of its wrist, and Maker, he hoped Justice couldn’t feel what the threat did to him. Justice might have missed it, but Desire didn’t – it caught his eye and curled its lip in a snarl as its long fingers splayed over the underside of his stiff cock.

“Hold him down,” it said. Its voice had dropped lower, and Anders flinched as its claws brushed lightly over his length.

Justice obeyed – and that, more than anything else, left Anders panting raggedly. Justice wasn’t made for obedience – Justice was power, and control, and utter dominance. He was raw strength in spirit form as he threw Anders down and clenched a fist in his hair to hold him still – but it was at Desire’s command, and Anders could feel Justice’s shocked eagerness as he settled onto his knees with Anders’ head between his thighs.

His hands were free and he tried his luck, reaching out to run his fingers over Desire’s chest. It let him – purring low in its throat as his fingers traced the outline of muscles. Its skin was hot and dry, with a slightly roughened texture like a reptile. It braced over him for a moment, hungry gaze raking over his bare chest and flushed cheeks, letting him touch and explore. Desire ducked its head and let its tongue trace a burning line from jawline to collarbone – and lower.

“Yes,” he gasped, arching beneath it. “Oh – yes, _please._ ”

Its teasing descent turned fast in the blink of an eye. One moment Desire was glancing up at him with the pointed tip of its tongue tracing the jut of his hip. The next his remaining clothing was shredded in a sweep of its claws, leaving him in his boots and the mess of torn fabric, and his knees were hooked over its broad shoulders. Anders cried out sharply, then bit his lip with a needy whine as Desire’s claws dug into his ass.

“Beg,” it snarled, and one finger slipped into the cleft of his ass.

“Fuck – oh fuck,” he breathed, thighs shaking as he felt the threatening scrape of Desire’s claw over ever more sensitive flesh. Equal parts fear and desire quickened his pulse, and he whimpered as Desire’s grip tightened and he felt the prick of its claws beginning to pierce his skin. His own hands fisted in the fabric beneath him – longing to reach out and grip Desire’s horns, but not quite daring to.

“I said, _beg_.” It ducked its head and bit his hip – not hard enough to break the skin, not yet, but he flinched at the sharp nip and his skin was left reddened when it pulled back.

“P-please,” he gasped. “Please – touch me.”

“How?” Its finger felt slick when it brushed over his entrance again. “Tell me what your mind already screams.”

“ _Use_ me,” he said, trying not to feel Justice’s burning gaze on him as his cheeks heated. “I – fuck, everything you said, please…”

“Good,” it growled, and he felt a matching rumble from Justice as his grip tightened in Anders’ hair.

Desire’s fingers slid into him without warning – two inhumanly long digits that crooked inside him as Anders squirmed between the spirits and panted harshly. He couldn’t feel Desire’s claws inside him, only the burning heat of its skin and the slickness coating its fingers. It thrust slowly, smirking from between his thighs as Anders’ hips jerked and his voice shook. The light caught its viciously sharp teeth, and as its fingers sank into him again and again it clawed away the torn remains of his trousers and underclothes. He wondered briefly if he was hurting Desire as his boot heels dug into its back – then its fingers curled inside him again and he couldn’t think at all.

“Yes – there,” he groaned. He threw his head back with a long, loud moan, and came eye to eye with Justice. He  stared down at him, lips parted and breath quickened, and he traced the line of Anders’ cheekbone with his free hand.

“Beautiful,” he growled.

Anders lost himself between them – Desire’s skilled thrusts quickening as Justice’s hand trailed over his straining throat, down onto his heaving chest to circle his thumb over one nipple. Anders rocked helplessly against Desire’s hand and arched beneath Justice, eyes falling closed as he let sensation overwhelm him. He could barely move between Justice’s iron grip in his hair and Desire’s on his ass – he was pushed and pulled between them, moaning every time Desire’s fingers kneaded the sensitive spot inside him. His cock ached, neglected and throbbing against his stomach as his hips jerked and he bit his lip until it bruised.

Soft lips brushed his inner thigh, and Anders let his legs fall further apart and off Desire’s shoulders as hot breath and wet, open-mouthed kisses worked higher and higher. He opened his eyes hazily and his chest tightened – he was being watched. Desire spirits stood in every archway – he could see four, and was very aware of the archways behind him out of sight. Just one of them had left him shaking and whimpering already – two fingers and a teasing nip to the innermost part of his thigh dragged a broken cry from him, every inch of his body straining as he arched under the onslaught of pleasure. More would break him – take him apart with every touch and flick of tongue, claim his body and shatter his mind. Raw want and utter panic tangled inside him, turning into a hot ball of tension in his chest that sank lower, and lower, and _lower._ Desire’ jerked its fingers out of him with a snarl and replaced them with its tongue.

“ _Maker._ ” Anders’ voice cracked and he pressed his face against Justice’s thigh, trembling as the thick, wet length of Desire’s tongue breached his entrance. It felt like nothing he could have imagined – agile and invasive as it thrust lazily, the tip flicking and swirling inside him. Desire pulled back with a rumbling groan and a filthy, wet sound – and before Anders could catch his breath, it was on him again. It felt as if it intended to devour him, eager growls vibrating against his skin as it kneaded the ring of muscle with the firm tip, flicked and swept over his entrance, and dipped back into him just as he’d begun to think it never would again. It was so _other,_ deeply wrong and incredibly hot all at once. Anders writhed helplessly as Desire’s tongue slid slickly in and out of him, and every gravelly moan and eager grunt from between his legs sent a jolt of liquid pleasure racing down his spine.

Justice’s gentle touch turned rough, nails dragging across Anders’ chest through the beaded sweat that formed, leaving the white-hot kiss of painful welts behind. Anders keened, and Justice dragged a cracked moan from him with a sharp pinch of his nipple. The trail of Desire’s drool slid between his cheeks and he panted and flushed at the sensation. He felt fucked open, slick and dripping, and his cock jerked as he imagined just how utterly debauched he looked. He could hear every slick movement of Desire’s lips and tongue, and every hungry moan against his flesh. Another pinch to his nipple – harder this time, with a hint of nails – and Anders almost screamed. Desire’s tongue slid from his ass, and he was left panting shakily as Desire prowled up over his body once more to gaze down at him.

“Do you feel them watching you?” It hissed, pinning him in place with its stare. Its eyes were darker now – black flecks claiming gold – and its horns were longer, he was sure of it. It chuckled menacingly, and gripped his jaw in one hand as his thighs settled on its hips. “Do you feel them wanting you?”

“Yes,” Anders breathed, and bit back another cry as Justice’s fingers sought out his other nipple and pinched roughly.

“You think Justice drives you hard?” Desire’s grip tightened on his jaw, and Anders flinched and whimpered as it slammed three fingers into him with a snarl. It didn’t hurt – not quite – but the stretch was right on the edge of what he was ready to take, and he whined and bit his lip as Desire began to pound its fingers into him. “If you were my host, I would break you. I would drag so much desire through your mind that you could no longer stand. Shiver through your flesh and coil in your thoughts, drive you to your knees and make you feel me inside you.” It smirked, and it thrust harder, every stroke of its fingers jolting Anders’ body.

“He is _mine,_ ” Justice growled.

“Tonight, he is _ours_ ,” Desire said, and it twisted its fingers, leaving Anders crying out and squirming beneath it. “It is your desire as much as his that begs for this. You have taught each other much – he makes you ache for mortals left trembling on their knees and you, well…” Desire chuckled, and withdrew its fingers to shove Anders’ thighs further apart. “You gave him a taste for the monstrous.”

It was only a moment – so brief Anders wasn’t sure he’d felt it at all – but for a second the hand gripping his thigh wasn’t Desire’s heated flesh. It was cool, and leathery, and the familiar feeling of horror and urgent need flared inside him at the touch. Justice’s hand tightened in his hair, and the moment passed. Desire was itself again, and he gasped as he felt the thick, damp head of its cock nudge his entrance. Justice’s mind brushed his – cautious but eager, protective but curious. Anders’ moan was the only answer he could manage – Maker, he could barely think. Desire released his jaw to grip his other thigh and shove them roughly apart, and Anders looked up into its darkening eyes.

“Hold on tight, mortal,” it said. For a moment Anders didn’t understand – then Desire dipped its head, presenting the ridged curves of its horns. His mind filled with the image of him gripping them white-knuckled, flushed and glistening with sweat as desire thrust hard between his spread legs. He wasn’t sure if the image came from his mind, from Justice’s, or from Desire itself – but he wanted it. In that moment, he couldn’t think of anything he’d ever wanted more. He gripped Desire’s horns with shaking hands, dwarfed by its bulk as it positioned itself between his trembling thighs and its length twitched against him.

“Are you ready?” Justice asked – even through the haze of shared desire and with his hand holding Anders down, Justice’s voice was affectionate, and his thoughts tangled with Anders, searching for any discomfort. He found none.

“Yes,” Anders gasped. “Justice I – oh _fuck_.”

Desire slammed into him with a snarl, and Anders’ words failed him as a desperate wail tore loose. He’d been stretched and he was dripping with slick, he’d been so ready he ached, but Desire’s cock filled him to his limit. He burned, and he trembled, and when Desire’s balls pressed against his ass he couldn’t help flinching back with a strangled gasp.

“You’re – Maker, that’s…” he took a series of sharp breaths, pitching higher as Desire rolled its hips against him with a growl.

“You can take it,” it panted. “Every – last – inch.” It pulled back – almost slipping loose, and it wasn’t until Anders choked out a desperate plea that it drove back into him. Anders glanced down to watch the impossibly thick, glistening length as Desire pounded into him with harsh, wet slaps. He cried out, and his hips rose to meet Desire’s thrusts.

“Y-yeah,” he choked out. “I – _fuck_ that’s so good.”

“Perfect.” Justice’s voice rumbled. He tugged Anders back until his shoulders were resting in his lap, rocked against Justice with every rock of Desire’s hips. “I – can feel you. I can feel you needing this and I…” he growled, and his hips bucked sharply. Anders felt the firm bulge of his cock grind against his shoulder, and Justice hissed between his teeth.

“Harder,” Justice growled, and Desire pushed Anders’ thighs back and plunged into him fast and deep, its breath coming in roughened grunts.

Desire’s horns were the only solid thing, the one remaining constant as Anders’ body was taken over by raw, urgent need. The cushions beneath him slid and shifted, Justice’s hips rocked against his back, and Desire’s thick shaft sent shockwaves of scalding pleasure through his shuddering, straining body. He wrapped his hands tight around the smooth, warm horns and keened shakily, biting his lips as he felt the flush in his cheeks darken. He could feel the spirits’ eyes on him, and Justice’s increasing arousal as he growled encouragement to Desire and praise to Anders.

“I – have never seen you quite like this,” Justice gasped. He trailed his fingertips over Anders’ lips, and Anders drew two fingers between his teeth with a low groan. “I never knew I wanted to.” His low, rumbling moan was lost in the ringing slaps of skin on skin and Anders’ muffled whimpers as he scraped his teeth over Justice’s knuckles.

Desire’s breath was hot against his skin, its eyes almost fully black and its teeth bared as it snarled and panted above him. Anders gripped its horns tighter and watched it move – power in every flex of its shoulders and the taut planes of its torso. He glanced down to watch its cock and choked on a moan – its hips snapped sharply, thick thighs twitching, and its dark purple flesh glistened as it pounded down into him. Desire was mercilessly rough, almost painfully thick, and the building heat low in his gut ached as pleasure coiled up his spine and shuddered through his nerves. He looked up into Desire’s eyes, whimpering around the thick press of Justice’s fingers, and Desire’s grin was a promise and a threat in one.

“You love this, don’t you?” it growled. Anders moaned and nodded, and a trickle of saliva spilled from the corner of his mouth. Justice thrust his fingers deeper and Anders gagged, earning him a harder thrust from Desire and a rumbling snarl. “Every – temptation. Every _sin_ your Chantry told you to deny – to refuse.” It panted raggedly, and its claws burrowed into his thighs. “All it took was an offer and you spread your legs and took it.”

Its nails raked over his thighs and Anders’ howl was muffled by Justice thrusting a third finger into his mouth. His lips stretched obscenely around the thick, faintly humming digits, and drool spilled over his chin as he gagged and choked on every thrust. He wanted more – wanted Justice to kneel over his face and fuck his throat – but he could feel Justice’s restraint. He would draw this out.

Justice’s low rumble, Desire’s roughened grunts and the obscene sounds from between his legs seemed to sink into his flesh, and every drag of Desire’s claws over his skin left him flinching, whimpering, and eager for more. The heat deep inside him seemed to roar through his veins, the coiled tension at the base of his spine ached and shuddered on the edge of snapping, and his cock throbbed against his stomach. He clung helplessly to Desire’s horns as its thrusts quickened, thighs straining as it forced them still further back and Anders was left spread open and exposed. He could just imagine how he looked – stretched open, left swollen and flushed around Desire’s length as it pounded down into him. He was shaking – breath trembling, eyes fluttering half-shut, and his teeth dragging over Justice’s fingers as his body surrendered to the intense build of pleasure and the sweet aches and stings Desire’s touch awoke in his flesh. His cock was untouched but that wasn’t going to hold him back – not tonight, not like this. He could feel the eager eyes of the gathered spirits on him, flushed with the sweet degradation of being put on display and pounded into blissful incoherence.

“He’s close,” Justice rasped. “Do you feel it?”

“Mm, yes.” Desire released Anders’ thigh to brace one hand on his chest, pinning him down effortlessly. “You will show restraint, mortal.”

“ _Mmph – nn_ …” Anders whined around Justice’s fingers, and gagged harshly as Justice forced them deeper again.

“Fascination rules here,” Desire snarled. “It will reward you when it decides you have _earned_ it. And there are – so many of us left to satisfy.”

Justice’s fingers slid from Anders’ slack, swollen lips, and he gasped for air as Justice smeared the thick trails of his saliva over his cheek. Anders couldn’t hold back the moans that spilled from him – he wasn’t even trying to obey, not with the tantalising edge of his pleasure flickering white-hot through his heated flesh. Desire could punish him if it wanted but he was going to come – he needed it, couldn’t control it if he tried. His moans were high and urgent, his thighs twitching, hips bucking, and cock pulsing hot and hard against his skin. He tugged hard at Desire’s horns, trying to drive himself up onto its cock with every thrust. Desire was groaning, Justice’s fist twisted in his hair – they were all caught up in a wave of cresting pleasure with Anders at the centre, dragging them forward, ready to break…

Desire stilled. Its cock was buried in him, twitching in the slick grip of his ass. Anders screamed in frustration, hips snapping upwards once before Desire’s grip tightened and locked him in place. He could feel the flickering heat in the tip of his cock, the aching tension that spread through from his balls to the base of his spine, and his breaths were ragged and cut with shaken whimpers.

“Did you think I would not know?” Desire smirked, and rolled its hips in a slow, deep thrust. “Did you think Justice would not know?”

“Please,” Anders gasped. “I’m so close, please – just once – I need it…” Desire’s cock moved in him again, hot and slick and stiff. He whimpered and arched, and Desire forced him down.

“When I’m finished with you,” it purred. “When the rest of my kind have taken what they need. When Fascination demands it – and not before. Can you agree to this?”

“Fuck.” He bit his lip with a frustrated groan, gripping Desire’s horns until the violent trembling in his thighs subsided. He ached – Maker, it was deeper than that. It felt as if he was burning alive. The thought of being left this desperate, suffering every rough, eager fucking with his own cock untouched – it was terrifying, it was intoxicating, it was what he needed. He nodded.

“Restrain his mind,” it growled, and Justice’s rough jerk at Anders’ hair came with an icy feeling of control that sank into his limbs. He could feel everything, but there was a line he could not cross – even as Desire began to thrust again and it wrapped one long-fingered hand around his straining cock.

“Tell me you want more,” it said. It’s voice was roughened, its breath quick, and Anders could feel its thrusts growing ragged and uneven as it drove its throbbing length into him. “Show me what you desire.”

Anders screamed, voice cracking. He could barely think – he writhed beneath Desire, and it swept the pad of its thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing fluid from the leaking slit. His eyes screwed shut and he let himself drown in incoherent pleasure, keening desperately as Desire’s cock rammed into him again and again. The impressive girth made him gasp with every thrust, and every inch plunged into him sending sparks across his vision. Desire roared and hunched over him, hips snapping relentlessly as a shudder raced up its spine and it collapsed over him, sinking its teeth into his shoulder.

“Mortal,” it panted against his skin. “Your body – your desires – I…”

It pressed its lips against his neck – wet and hot and gasping just below his ear as it shuddered over him and its cock twitched inside him. It slammed deep into him once more, balls pressed against his fucked-open entrance as Anders whimpered and Desire _howled_. He felt its come spill inside him, slick and incredibly hot around Desire’s pulsing length. Anders kept his grip on its horns as its body shivered through the aftershocks, and its low, urgent moans rumbled against his skin.

Desire slid out of him – its grip tight on his cock, on the back of his thigh – its hands wrapped around his ankle and dragged his legs further apart, gripped his ass and – Anders gasped and opened his eyes. It was no longer alone. Desire – the first of them – knelt up between his thighs, its softening cock heavy and dripping between its thighs. It squeezed his thigh with a smirk, and rose lithely to its feet as three black-eyed, long-limbed spirits took its place. Their lips were thin and black, their smiles wide, and as two of them ran clawed fingers up Anders’ thighs, their tails flicked around their bodies to wrap teasingly around his ankles. The third settled between his legs, and its nails dug into his hips as it pulled him sharply closer.

“You have earned our attention,” it said – its voice a hollow rasp that Anders felt like ice on his bare skin. “Are you ready for more?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild blood kink in this one! also some grabbing Anders by the neck, though not hard enough to really count as choking either time - but there is some (separate) mild breathplay.

Justice watched, breathless, as the spirits flipped Anders over onto his stomach. His thighs were scored in red, and tiny pinpricks of blood bloomed where Desire’s grip had tightened. Justice fought the protective snarl that rose in his throat, and Desire caught his eye with a smirk as it backed away – they both knew Anders wanted this, and more.

The three that manhandled him into position now were identical – eyes like polished onyx and lips that looked stained with ink, long, lashing tails and horns that tapered to viciously sharp points. They were as tall as the first but seemed thinner, with wiry muscles and narrow hips. The sharp edges of their collarbones rose sharply, matched by the pointed ridges of their spines. Anders looked very frail and mortal between them, whimpering as he was pushed face down. His pale skin was flushed, his chest heaving with every sharp gasp, and when Justice grabbed a fistful of his hair once more he felt the eager shiver in his mind.

“Hold him still,” Desire – one of many, named but anonymous in the crowd – growled. The other two straddled his straining thighs, digging their nails into his flesh to hold his legs apart and spread the firm cheeks of his ass. Justice looked down across his body – over the rise and fall of his sweat-slicked shoulders, Desire’s fingers wrapped around his slender wrists pinned against his back, to the flushed, stretched rim of his well-fucked hole. He was spread for Desire, hips jerking as he tried desperately to chase friction from the cushions beneath, and the clawed hands holding him denied him. His mind was a tangle of wordless pleas – his voice was beyond even that. His moans were cracked and choking as Desire’s fingers toyed with his entrance.

“Justice,” it growled, and he glanced up to meet its stare. “Your mind is focused on your host – you deny your own desires when there is so much we could offer you. Why?”

“I am Justice. I am not Desire.”

“You are neither of these.” Desire drew its finger up the cleft of Anders’ ass, and he moaned and arched, his mind leaking desperate heat into Justice’s thoughts. “You are both, and you are more.”

It surged forward, never glancing away from Justice as its cock sank into Anders’ dripping entrance. Justice felt it through Anders’ mind – painfully thick, plunging deep into him with an obscene, wet sound, and as Desire’s hips drew back Justice saw the thick spill of come trickling over Anders’ flushed skin. Desire’s cock was streaked with it, white smears on dark purple flesh as it pounded into Anders with low, guttural growls. Justice could try to be a pure ideal – he could try to deny what curiosity had led him to – but he could not deny how much he wanted this. Anders’ swollen rim was stretched tight around Desire’s shaft, and Justice could feel the conflict in his mind – the ache and burn of it, the raw, hot pleasure, and the deep twist of Anders’ humiliation as Desire held him down and used him – hard, fast, and snarling. It dragged raw, needy whimpers from Anders with every slick plunge of its cock into him and the gathered spirits drifted closer, crouched and crawling, twisted and vicious, their appearances shaped by Anders’ darkest needs. Justice didn’t understand why he wanted this – but he felt him wanting it, and it sparked something inside him that made him jerk hard on Anders’ hair with a growl and pull him up to crush their lips together.

“ _Nngh_ – mmph…” Anders’ words – if they’d ever been words – were lost against Justice’s hot, insistent mouth. He held him tight, twisting hard at his hair until Anders yelped and Justice swallowed down the shattered, needy sound. Anders was forced back, bent and twisted, utterly at Justice’s mercy as he knelt up and controlled the kiss. He claimed him in deep flicks of tongue, in roughened growls, and in every whimper he and Desire dragged from Anders’ straining throat. Their minds were tangled – the aching tension in Anders’ trembling body was coiled in his mind, right on the edge of snapping, and every needy whine against Justice’s lips was mirrored by a shiver through shared thought that left Justice panting.

Desire pressed heated, messy kisses across Anders’ sweat-damp shoulder, its dark tongue darting out as it glanced up at Justice through thick, dark lashes that looked almost like feathers. It smirked, and Justice groaned as Anders’ teeth worried at his lip and Desire’s tongue traced a slow, teasing line up Anders’ throat.

“F-fuck,” Anders panted against Justice’s lips. His breath shook, and broke into a long moan as Desire’s hips snapped again and his body was rocked by the deep thrust. “Justice – touch me, please let me come – Maker, I’m so _close._ ”

Justice held him still, looking down over his body – his back arched to its limit to pull him up while the two spirits held his thighs flat and spread, his ass reddened and hips bruised, and Desire’s grip denting his pale skin as it slammed into him in time with its hot, rasping breaths against his neck.

“Go on,” it said with a slow smile. “Touch him.”

Justice knew deception – little tricks and things left unsaid that changed meanings. Anders was naïve – or just desperate – and missed the amused lilt in its voice or the way its claws dug in deeper, more possessively, maintaining its control. The spirits holding Anders’ thighs moved back, allowing Desire to pull Anders up onto his knees until he and Justice were eye to eye, and Justice wrapped his hand around the mage’s throbbing shaft. Anders keened and Justice pulled him close, and Anders dropped his forehead against Justice’s shoulder, cracked gasps of thanks warm against his neck and burning hot in his mind as his hips jerked and Justice stroked him, growling encouragement against his ear.

“Is this what you need?” Justice said, and Anders shuddered against him. “I can feel you beg, love – is this what you want?”

“Yes,” Anders gasped. “Oh – Justice, yes – Desire – I – _yes_.”

Desire fucked Anders harder, kneading his ass one-handed as it dug its clawed toes into the sliding cushions beneath them and rammed its cock into him with a rumbling groan. The two holding his thighs locked rapt gazes on the shuddering mortal between them. Their long fingers and lashing tails gripped Anders by the thighs and ankles and lifted him as if he was weightless. His gasp was almost a scream against Justice’s shoulder, and they shifted to spread him open between Desire and Justice, utterly helpless with his wrists pinned and legs splayed. Their lips were parted, dark eyes wide, and as Justice watched, one dropped to bite and suck at Anders’ trembling thigh, its tail gripping tighter around Anders’ boot.

Anders’ moans and pleas were incoherent – he panted against Justice’s neck and the wet slaps of Desire’s thrusts quickened as his cock jerked in Justice’s grip. Justice felt his thoughts scatter, his stomach clench and his spine curl and shudder – intense sensations flooding through their minds as Justice swept his fingertips over the slick head of Anders’ cock. He was seconds from his peak, struggling against the claws gripping his spread thighs to _thrust,_ to chase every bit of friction Justice’s grip offered. Desire’s tail replaced its hand on his wrists, coiling tight around them as Anders shuddered and bucked and moaned. Justice could feel the hot, deep ember of Anders’ unease turned arousal. He was a mage succumbing to temptation, spread and bound and used by beings with claws and tails and burning breath, with horns and teeth like knives against his naked flesh – it terrified him, it excited him, and it broke him. He screamed helplessly as Desire pressed itself flush against his back and sank its clawed fingers into Justice’s hair.

“Enough,” it hissed, and Justice stilled his hand.

“ _No._ ” Anders howled in frustration, gasping, lips trailing drool over Justice’s skin. “Please – love, _please._ ”

“Too much?” He ran his fingers through Anders’ hair, trying not to feel the way his own cock ached – then throbbed as Desire’s nails raked over his scalp.

“N-not yet,” Anders gasped. “Maker, you’re cruel. Bastard. Fuck, Justice, it _hurts_.”

“He knows his place here,” Desire purred. Its voice was growing ragged, and its hand tightened in Justice’s hair as it nipped at Anders’ reddened ear. “Everyone drawn here serves Fascination in the end.” It hissed, lip curling as its hips jerked, and it drew Justice closer, panting against his cheek as Anders writhed and whimpered between them.

Justice could barely think – through the thick waves of Anders’ arousal, through his own, through the clawed grip in his hair and the black lips inches from his own – he was stripped down to his own desires and the overspill of Anders’, and nothing else existed. He gripped Anders’ hip, fingers overlaying Desire’s, and wrapped his free hand around the back of Desire’s head.

Its skin was rough beneath his fingers, its breath hot on his face, and its dark eyes flickered with amusement as it leaned in close and their mouths met in a crush of lips and crash of teeth. Anders was whining and shuddering against his chest, and Justice closed his eyes and lost himself in the slick sounds of Desire’s thrusts and the breathy, bitten-off yelps it forced from Anders lips. Desire snarled and its claws tangled in his hair – he moaned as it forced his lips apart and its thick, hot tongue slithered between his teeth to explore his mouth. This close, he could feel the spirit’s true self within, beneath the veneer of control it wore. It was curious, excited, and overwhelmed in waves of over-spilling mortal pleasure as it kissed him messily and deeply. Justice tried to take control – shallow flicks of tongue and teasing nips he knew worked so well on Anders, but Desire was something else. It snarled viciously and its teeth bit his lip bloody, it fucked his mouth with its thick, pulsing tongue, and Justice choked on a moan as Anders screamed with his face pressed against Justice’s shoulder.

“Yes,” it growled against his lips, and Anders’ body rocked against Justice’s chest as Desire’s thrusts became erratic. “Listen to your mortal – listen to him break. When Fascination arrives, it will – it will be _you_ that whimpers and – and screams.”

Its voice shuddered on the last word, deep and gravelly, and it claimed Justice’s lips again with a rumbling groan that he felt in the length of its slick tongue. Justice felt Anders’ mind and body shudder at Desire’s final deep thrust, and through Anders’ mind he could feel the hot, sticky flood of its come that spilled inside him. Desire’s claws raked down Justice’s back, tearing his sweat-dampened shirt and grazing his skin as it clung to him, and to Anders, moaning into Justice’s mouth.

Justice could taste its wicked smirk as it gave one final, teasing roll of its hips that left Anders gasping, then broke the kiss, and pulled out sharply. The sound from between Anders’ legs was utterly filthy – thick and wet as Desire’s cock dragged sticky trails down one trembling thigh. The other spirits let Anders fall to his knees and Desire released his hands, and Anders fell onto all fours, his breath hoarse and arms shaking as he splayed his hands on the floor. Desire reclined against the cushions, pulling another of the gathered spirits into its lap with a playful growl – Justice thought it was the first they had met, he recognised the faint flecks of gold in its eyes, but he couldn’t be sure. The spirits were growing bolder now, and a small crowd had gathered with Anders at the centre. The two that had held his thighs were closest though – both panting, their cocks rigid and glistening in the low light as one ground against Anders’ thigh and the other dragged its claws up his arched, trembling back.

“You’re overdressed,” it said, glancing up at Justice. He tugged his torn shirt off over his head, and the spirit’s gaze raked appreciatively over his chest. It shifted forward and trailed one fingertip over a glowing crack in his skin, and Justice bit his lip with a low rumble. “You’re _still_ overdressed.”

“I’m waiting,” Justice said, and his breath caught as Desire’s fingertips trailed teasing circles around his nipple.

“For Fascination?” It grinned, exposing its elongated, needle-sharp teeth. “She has captivated you.”

“She?”

“Sometimes.” It shrugged, and its breath caught as the other spirit slammed into Anders with a moan. Anders could only whimper, his back arching as he flinched at the sudden, rough thrust. It gave him no time to catch his breath, gripping the fronts of his thighs as it rammed its cock into him deep and hard. “Fascination has walked in mortal skin too many times to be just one of _anything._ ”

It curled its fingers in Anders’ hair, and tugged his head up. He was beautifully flushed, and a thin sheen of drool coated his lips and was smeared on his chin. He looked up at Justice from beneath heavy eyelids, his breath catching in a strangled yelp as the spirit behind him quickened its thrusts, pounding him mercilessly. He pushed back against every thrust – shaking, pleading, and needing _more._

“If you are not…” the spirit beside Justice pressed its fingertips to Anders’ mouth, and he sucked them eagerly, moaning as his tongue traced the deadly claws. “May I use your mortal’s mouth?”

Justice nodded – he wasn’t sure he could speak. Anders’ eyes were wide and his eager moan became a rasping gag as Desire’s fingers slid deeper. It shifted from teasing to rough in an instant, growling low in its throat as it held his hair tight and thrust its fingers between his bruised lips. Justice sat back, reclining against the cushions as he palmed the outline of his erection through his clothing. Desire took his place, the chains decorating its nude body clinking as its slick, dripping cock brushed against Anders’ cheek. They positioned him so Justice could see it all – the thick length plunging between his cheeks, the first spirit’s tail tracing up and down Anders’ bruised thigh, and the spill of drool from Anders’ open mouth as Desire jerked its fingers free and gripped his jaw with a snarl.

“I will use your throat,” it growled. “Are you willing, mortal?”

“Yes,” Anders moaned. Another powerful thrust pushed him forward, and Desire jerked sharply at his hair to force him back.

“You are certain?” There was a teasing edge to its voice, and it dragged its thumbnail across Anders’ lower lip. He flinched, and it hooked its claw inside the soft, vulnerable flesh and pulled his lip down to expose teeth and tongue. “I am not small, and I will not be gentle.”

Anders keened desperately, knuckles whitening as he gripped the cushions beneath him. He caught Justice’s eye and the images in his mind flowed between them – he begged with every thought, consumed by the image of Desire’s girth slipping between his lips, forcing drool from the corners of his mouth as it sank into his throat.

“I intend to _fuck_ your mouth,” it growled, and the head of its cock brushed Anders’ lips. His tongue darted out, but Desire pulled away with a low chuckle. “I will make you gag, stretch your lips until they ache, bruise your throat and drag you down every inch of me until you can’t breathe – can’t think – can’t _move_ except to swallow around me. Do you desire this?”

“Please,” Anders gasped. “Fuck – yes – please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck my face – Maker, I…” he broke off with a high-pitched, shaking cry and Justice’s breath caught – the Desire behind him had moved the thick, nimble tip of its tail to Anders’ inner thigh, and the tapered tip was just brushing the base of his cock. “Do _anything_ please just let me taste your cock.”

“Just taste?” Desire eased forward again, dragging the head of its cock over Anders’ tongue. He lapped at the leaking slit, panting and struggling to push forward but Desire’s grip on his jaw and hair held him in place. “Is this all you want?”

“Nn…” Anders shot Desire a pleading look, unable to speak around the thick, blunt head filling his mouth.

“More?”

“Mm!” Desire twisted his hair, and Anders blinked back tears, swallowing a half-scream as the tail stroking his cock shifted to cup and squeeze his balls.

Desire’s hips snapped forward. Anders’ cry became a harsh gag, followed by a moan. His eyes fell shut, and a single tear trickled from the inner corner as Desire forced its cock down his throat. Justice could see him struggling – neck tense and twitching as he swallowed around the thick length – but he could feel the burning heat of his need as he eagerly took every inch. Desire’s back arched, and its balls slapped Anders’ chin. It held him there, panting raggedly as Anders’ face reddened and his mind screamed for air – or for more. The line in his mind between pleasure and pain had been erased, and the line between fear and arousal was fading fast. Justice’s own vision darkened as Anders struggled for air, writhing and shaking. He was impaled, choking, sweat gleaming on his back and blood smeared on his skin where Desire’s claws sank into the soft flesh of his hips. Justice felt the painful urgency in his chest – and Desire pulled back, leaving Anders to take deep, sobbing breaths as drool spilled down his neck.

“Again?”

“P-please,” Anders rasped.

Justice’s fingers made short work of the lacing of his trousers – he couldn’t just _watch_ this. Desire took a series of short, sharp thrusts – each one forcing Anders to gag harshly and sending more drool spilling from his stretched, swollen lips. Anders’ eyes locked on Justice’s, and every choked cry and every pained whimper came with a flare of aching heat that flickered between them like a lightning strike. Desire sank into his throat again, and Justice finally allowed himself to wrap his palm around his length.

Anders’ face was deeply flushed, drool smeared over his jaw and tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. His moans were high and desperate, muffled around the thick cock buried in his throat. Desire’s thrusts were long and deep, pulling back enough for Anders to catch a brief gasp of air before snapping forward again and leaving him choking on it. Each thrust came with a ringing wet slap as Desire’s balls smeared the saliva coating Anders’ chin, and it grunted viciously every time Anders gagged on its massive girth.

Justice stroked his cock faster, groaning as he felt the early flicker of white-hot pleasure building beneath his fingers. He could come like this – just watching as Anders’ ass and mouth were filled and used, soaking up the sensations leaking from his hosts mind as he fucked his fist and growled Anders’ name. He could hold Anders back, he was sure of it – make him feel Justice’s climax just out of reach. Make him sob. Make him scream. Make him _beg._

“Anders,” he groaned. He shoved his trousers lower on his hips, heels digging into the ground as he thrust up against his hand. He tried to hold back but he wasn’t sure he _could._ The sight of him was incredible, and the sound of him _obscene._ The thick, white trails of the spirits’ seed coated his inner thighs and every thrust into his entrance came with a visceral slick sound, mingling with his hoarse gags and muffled moans as the mirrored spirits grunted possessively, hips snapping against Anders’ skin.

Justice shuddered, feeling the tension deep inside him building to a breaking point as his cock pulsed in his hand and his thighs shook. Anders' stifled scream came with a plea in his thoughts – _let me,_ Justice felt in his mind, but he held the sensations just out of reach, head thrown back with his lip caught between his teeth. He swept his fingers over the head of his cock, moaning at the intense burst of raw pleasure. His hips jerked, his breath caught – and a set of pale, elegant fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“This is not waiting,” Fascination purred. Justice gasped as it pushed him down effortlessly, hands pushed above his head as it straddled his hips. It wore Anders’ face again – red-gold hair caught on its short horns as it smiled down at him, tracing its tongue over the edges of its sharpened teeth. “Are you a liar, Justice?”

He was speechless – pinned beneath Fascination’s gaze as it took in his heaving chest and parted lips. It glanced down at his cock, and the tip of its tail traced a line from his hip down to the base, stopping just short of touching him. Somewhere behind Fascination, Justice heard Anders scream.

“Do you want to see?” It shifted playfully as Justice tried to look past it, arching elegantly to shift its bare chest to block his view. Justice growled and twisted beneath it, and Fascination’s laughter sent a tingling shiver down his spine. “Apologise.”

“I’m sorry,” he gasped.

“Oh, I _love_ submissive Justice spirits. Far too rare.” It pinched his nipple, crawling up Justice’s body as he hissed and arched. It rolled off him with elegant twist of its hips, flopping down onto the cushions with a sigh as it ran its fingers up its thigh, over the ridge of its hip to rest on its narrow waist. Justice’s eye was drawn to it for a moment – it was like Anders but _more,_ the faint sheen to its skin like a butterfly’s wing, the slit pupils in its dark honey eyes, and the constantly flicking tail that traced up to toy with the chain looping around one toned thigh. Then a choked howl drew his attention back to the real Anders – and Justice felt as if his heart had stopped.

The spirit fucking his mouth had risen to its feet, hauling Anders with it with its hands still gripping his hair and jaw, and its tail wrapped lightly around his throat. Anders’ eyes were wide and wild, tears trickling over his temples into his hairline as his skin reddened and his lips were crushed against his teeth with every firm push of its shaft into his mouth. The second spirit hadn’t slowed its thrusts for a moment, one arm looped around Anders’ waist with claws digging into his belly while the other raked up and down Anders’ thigh. Its nails were slightly bloodied, and Justice couldn’t hold back the warning growl that rose in his chest at the sight. Desire caught his eye and grinned, releasing Anders’ thigh to curl its tongue around its fingers and lick the red smears from its skin and claws. It wasn’t its hands Justice was watching though – it was its tail.

Desire’s hips rocked back, its cock almost slipping free of Anders’ dripping entrance, and its tail moved with it. The tip pushed in with the next thrust – teasing, slipping in barely more than an inch as its rigid length slammed into the mage’s slick, stretched hole. The slight added stretch made him scream, nose buried in the silky curls at the base of the spirit’s cock. His back hunched, his thighs shook, and he clawed at the strong thighs on each side of his face, scrabbling for anything solid to brace himself against. Desire gave him only a moment to adjust – it caught Justice’s eye, and when it thrust again its tail matched its cock and sank deep into Anders’ eager, trembling body.

“He’s surprised even me,” Fascination murmured, pressing close against Justice’s side. “I offered him spirits, and he begged for demons. And you thought he’d be afraid. I knew better, of course, but still…”

“Should I be worried?” Justice groaned and his nails bit into his thigh as he resisted the urge to take his cock in hand again. Anders’ eyes screwed up as Desire’s tail spread him wider and its length slammed into him impossibly harder, faster, drawing loud, wet slaps from Anders’ slick skin.

“No.” Fascination nuzzled against his neck, breath unnaturally hot but lips that felt just like Anders’ where they brushed his skin. “It’s all – about – control.” It wrapped its fingers around his cock, and Justice moaned shamelessly at the burning touch. “Every touch is as he directs – even on his knees, he commands my pack.” It’s lips caught Justice’s ear and tugged lightly, with just a graze of teeth that made him shiver. “He was broken young – taught that everything he is, everything he wants, is sin. Tonight, he falls on _his_ terms.”

Desire’s cock slid free of Anders’ mouth and he gasped for air, long glistening strands of saliva connecting his red lips to the tip. His stubbled jaw was soaked, his chest heaving, and he moaned eagerly as Desire released his jaw and began to stroke its twitching length.

“Put out your tongue,” it snarled, and Anders obeyed. His fingers dented Desire’s muscular thighs, lilac skin flushing dark heather under his grip as he moaned.

The spirit behind him hunched low over his back, teeth sinking into his shoulder as its hips snapped sharply and its tail wriggled deeper into his stretched entrance. Anders’ choked yelp was bitten back as the hand in his hair tightened, forcing his head back, and the second tail slid from around his throat to slide into his mouth, thick and heavy on his tongue. Desire bucked, cock pulsing in its fist, and its lip curled in a snarl as its tail forced Anders’ mouth open wider and his tongue darted out obediently. Pre-come and Anders’ drool slicked its fingers, and with a last, guttural growl, it came over Anders’ tongue.

It released him, panting, and its tail smeared its thick seed over his flushed cheek as it slithered free of his mouth. Anders’ tongue was coated, his lips streaked, and a thick trail spilled over his slack lower lip to drip off his chin as Desire pulled away and he collapsed face-down. He gripped the cushion beneath him, his moans cracking into needy, broken cries as the spirit’s thrusts drove him down. It fucked into him, its thick shaft plunging between his reddened cheeks as its growls were muffled against the abused flesh of his shoulder. Anders’ mind screamed louder than his throat was capable of, a steady, shattered howl in Justice’s mind as he let his body give in to the onslaught of pleasure. He moaned breathlessly, throat raw and lips puffy, and drool and come stained the silk beneath him. Desire gripped his thighs hard enough to bruise and its thrusts stuttered – and with a final roar against his skin, it jerked its cock out of his gaping ass and spilled over Anders’ lower back.

“You – like that?” it rasped against Anders’ neck, collapsing against his back and forcing him flat. Its knees dug into the back of his thighs, and Justice felt Anders’ eager shudder at being pinned helplessly beneath it. Its tail still twitched and writhed inside him, forcing trails of seed and oil out to trickle over his skin. “Answer, mortal.”

“Yeah,” Anders breathed. “Fucking _Maker,_ yes.”

“Your desires are intoxicating.” It ran its hands over his body with a rumbling purr. “I can taste them on your skin – your sweat reeks of everything you dare not ask for, of everything that makes you squirm.” It glanced at Justice, black eyes sparkling wickedly as it raked its nails over Anders’ ribs, making him cry out faintly. “Everything Justice is too timid to offer.”

Justice snarled and was half way to his feet before Fascination’s restraining hand pulled him down again. It laughed and hooked one leg between his, its smooth inner thigh hot against his straining cock. Justice groaned, and Fascination chuckled against his neck as Desire released Anders, leaving his body slumped and sprawled against the cushions, his beautifully pink ass decorated in bruises, scratches, and sticky streaks of come.

“Let it tease,” Fascination purred. It swept the pads of its fingers over Justice’s cock, and nipped his jawline with a quiet moan. “It is you who’ll slip inside his skin when the night is done. What he needs from us and what he needs from you are not the same – that’s a subtlety my kind learns in time, and this one was a cloud of wisps only decades ago.”

Anders pushed himself back onto his knees, running a shaking hand through his sweat-damp hair. He caught Fascination’s eye and Justice saw his eyes widen – it was one thing seeing Fascination’s imitation of him through Justice’s memory, and quite another coming face to face with it. Justice could feel Anders’ curiosity pulling him forward, and he crawled between Justice’s thighs, shaking hands running over his skin as he grinned up at him.

“Enjoying – the show?” he panted breathlessly.

“Immensely.” Justice cupped his jaw, rumbling with concern when he saw the welts in Anders’ skin from Desire’s claws. “You are hurt.”

“Just a little roughed up.” Anders licked his lips and glanced at Fascination again.

“We meet at last.” It disentangled itself from Justice, rolling onto its back splayed out loosely against the nest of cushions. “This form interests you?”

“Always been vain,” Anders admitted, and Justice saw the way his gaze drifted over Fascination’s nude body. “And – well, I’m used to Justice.”

“If you desire this, any of my pack could imitate it.” Fascination smirked – a perfect mirror of the teasing smile Justice knew so well. “But perhaps you prefer these?” It gestured to the gathered spirits, and Anders swallowed hard as he looked around. Some were tied up in each other – low moans echoing as naked purple bodies arched and writhed on the ground. Others were eyeing him eagerly, long fingers teasing rigid flesh as their tails lashed and their lips curled in predatory snarls. Justice tugged Anders closer, one hand loosely gripping his throat as he tugged him back against his chest.

“They want you,” he growled against Anders’ ear. “Look at them – every last one of them focused on you. You are what Desire desires.”

“Maker, Justice.” Anders shuddered and bit back a whimper, and bit his lip as Justice hooked his free hand under one thigh. Justice tugged Anders’ knee to his chest, and Anders’ booted foot fell over Justice’s thigh, leaving him spread wide. He flushed, his neglected cock pulsing against his stomach as Justice settled behind him. “Aren’t you judging me?”

“Never.” He let the warmth in his thoughts coil around Anders’ fears as he held him tight – control and comfort in one. Anders hooked his free leg over Justice’s other thigh, throwing his head back against his shoulder with a shaky moan. He felt Anders’ doubt, the squirming tightness of his shame he buried beneath his most intense desires, and dismissed it with the clean, blue glow of his thoughts.

“Never,” he promised, and when the next spirit took its place between Anders’ legs, all Justice felt from his mind was desire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mevima for sinful suggestions for spirit appearances! Also for beta reading <3

Anders couldn’t think – and when another intense spike of pleasure shivered through his flesh, he could barely _breathe._ Sensations blurred into a haze of heat, pleasure and pain – Justice’s hands, Desire’s claws, lips and teeth and hot breaths on his skin and at the core of it all, the throbbing length sinking into him. He gave a desperate, shaky cry, and the sound was stolen as coal-black lips met his.

The spirit’s hands dropped to his ass, squeezing until he flinched – his skin was bruised and scratched raw, and every touch left his oversensitive body shaking. Anders’ eyes fell shut and he let himself be taken over, swept up in Desire’s kiss as it moaned into his mouth and the obscene, flickering tip of its tongue dipped between his lips. It matched the languid rolls of its hips with sweeps and thrusts of tongue – a kiss becoming something more, something dirtier, as it growled hungrily and it kissed him hard and deep.

Justice’s fingers swept up his throat to press against his jaw, holding him still as Desire snarled into his mouth. Its sharp teeth grazed his lip and Anders whimpered at the taste of blood, at the teasing thrusts of Desire’s cock, helpless to do anything but shudder against Justice’s chest and let Desire set the torturously slow pace. Every slick shift of its cock left his thighs trembling and back arching, trying to buck his hips but locked in place by Justice’s grip on his thigh and Desire’s claws pricking his ass. He howled in frustration, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, and Desire smirked against his bruised lips and gave one short, sharp jerk of its hips.

“More,” Anders rasped as its lips broke from his.

“Greedy.” It dipped its head, the curved lengths of its horns catching under Anders’ jaw and forcing his head back as Desire nipped at his collarbones and its tongue traced patterns on his chest. Another sharp thrust left Anders whimpering – he was painfully sensitive, fucked open and teased to breaking point. Every shift of Desire’s cock inside him made his voice catch and his breath shake – a litany of broken moans and shaky, high pitched gasps as the spirit gripped him tighter and swirled the tip of its tongue around one stiff nipple.

Anders dug his fingertips into Desire’s shoulders, buried his face against Justice’s shoulder, and screamed. Desire’s hips rocked faster, slapping loudly against Anders’ sweat-streaked flesh as it pounded into him and growled against his skin. Anders clung to it helplessly, wrapping the leg Justice had not restrained around its waist and shuddering at the hot, dry feeling of scaled skin dragging against his. Desire rested its forehead against his chest, and its horns dropped to either side of his straining throat – he was pinned, whimpering against Justice’s humming skin. Blue light filtered through his closed eyes and he felt Justice’s reassuring rumble against his parted lips where he mouthed messily at Justice’s neck. Justice’s fingers tightened on his thigh, and his other hand slid to tangle in Anders’ hair, tracing gentle circles on his scalp.

“Beautiful,” he purred, and Anders’ choked moan was almost a sob. The slick, wet sounds from between his legs mingled with Desire’s snarling grunts and Justice’s praise, a harmony of desire and affection and utter filth that left his cock aching to be touched. Justice’s grip tightened and his hips jerked, grinding against Anders’ back as his breath shook. “You’re doing – so well…” he groaned and rolled his hips again, pulling Anders close against him. “I feel you submit – I feel you _obey_ – everything you taught me to crave and you – are still – exceptional…”

He was breathless, growls punctuating his words and the urgent rocks of his hips. Anders felt the tight coil of Justice’s control in his mind – holding him as tight as his hands, a line of tension that joined them impossibly close, irreversibly linked. Even as Justice lost himself in shared desire, it was always him that held the thread of control taut. Anders wanted to beg, he wanted to sob and struggle and disobey – to take his cock in hand and fuck his fist, chasing his release at any cost. Fascination and its pack made Anders long to be used and broken, streaked in come, bruised and shaking – but it was Justice who made him ache to truly submit.

Justice twisted Anders’ hair and he went willingly, boneless in his grip as Justice brought their lips together. He was rougher than Anders had ever known him – a clash of teeth, a guttural snarl rising in his throat as he worried Anders’ lower lip. His lips and tongue were hot and wet and soft, his fist in Anders’ hair was iron, and Anders let himself be used and overwhelmed. The fire in his blood and throbbing in his cock were raw, urgent need, but Justice’s touch was white-hot pleasure. His fingers on Anders’ thigh felt like a brand, his lips burned on his, and the humming snap of the Fade and the bitter lyrium taste of his kiss played Anders’ magic like an instrument. His nerves sang with it, his back arched and his cock twitched, and when Desire’s next deep thrust brushed the sensitive spot inside him, Anders keened and sunk his teeth into Justice’s lip.

“Keep going,” Fascination groaned. Anders shuddered – the voice was raw command. He opened his eyes, vision blurred by tears, and saw his mirror image with a hand wrapped loosely around its stiff, glistening cock. Justice broke the kiss and let Anders fall against his chest again, head twisted to the side to watch Fascination. It locked eyes with him and gave a long, slow stroke, biting its lip and sliding its free hand into its mass of blond hair between the twin jutting horns. It smirked – a perfect imitation of Anders’ own – and arched its back. “I knew you’d be – mm – something special. You make the Fade _shiver_ …” it broke off with a moan, and it was Anders’ voice he heard mingling with his answering cry, his thighs trembling as Desire’s thick cock slammed deep into him again, and again, and again. “Your desire is the sweetest thing I have tasted in – so long.”

Fascination fell back against the cushions, long, slender legs parted as it stroked its length and swept its pale, freckled fingers down over its face. Anders gasped, and as Fascination’s fingers reached its open mouth, Justice’s dipped between Anders’ parted lips. Anders sucked obediently, moaning at the mingled salt and metallic taste of Justice’s Fade-touched skin, at the uncomfortable but intense flare of arousal he felt watching Fascination writhe – and whimpering brokenly as Desire’s cock pulsed inside him.

“Mortal,” it rasped. It kneaded his ass, pounding into him raggedly, breath hot and dry against his sweat-beaded chest. Its tongue lapped up a descending trail of sweat and it moaned – shaky and eager. He looked back down at it, meeting the endless darkness of its black eyes, and this close he could see that the stubble on its jaw and the thick, dark hair of its eyebrows were tiny, silken feathers. It was unnaturally beautiful, monstrous and distorted but with a delicate beauty in its long, soft lashes and the gleaming surface of its curled horns. It reached up with one hand to cup his cheek – surprisingly gentle as its claws continued to dig into the soft flesh of his ass and its thick shaft throbbed and twitched in the tight clench of his ass. Justice jerked his fingers from Anders’ mouth to  give Desire access, and it moaned, tracing the outline of his lips with the tips of its bloodied claws. Desire surged up his body, raking its nails up the back of his thigh, staring down at him with lips parted, connected by a strand of saliva, the tips of its pointed teeth glistening as it panted harshly. It swept the pad of its thumb over Anders’ bruised, bitten lip, gave a high, sharp cry, and its eyes fluttered closed as it filled him with the hot slickness of its seed.

“ _Fuck_.” Anders’ voice cracked. He was stretched and dripping, a steady trail of thick come smeared over his flesh as Desire pulled out of him. It grinned, and raked its claws through his sweat-soaked hair with an approving rumble.

“How are you enjoying Fascination’s realm?” it asked.

“I…” Anders glanced over at a loud, throaty moan, just in time to see a spirit with smoky lavender skin take Fascination’s cock deep into its throat. It had oiled black hair in a long braid, and Fascination caught his eye as it coiled the braid around its fist and thrust up hard between the spirit’s lips, making it gag. “I – could stay here a while.”

“Most mortals fear us,” it said. It ran its smooth palm over the grazes on Anders’ thigh. “They think we seek bodies to walk in their world – that we see them only as prey – that we are no more than the shapes we wear.” It frowned, and dipped to press a kiss to his inner thigh. “Is this trust? That you let us hurt you – that you put yourself in our hands.” It paused to admire its long, curved nails and smiled. “…or claws, today.”

“I trust Justice,” Anders said. He groaned and rocked his hips as Desire’s lips trailed lower, following his inner thigh down and down to his straining cock. “If he – says this is safe then I – _Maker,_ please…”

“Soon.” Its breath brushed his length, sending a snap of raw pleasure racing through his nerves. “I admire your bond.” Its tongue darted out to sweep over the slick, leaking head of Anders’ cock and he yelped, catching his lip between his teeth and arching helplessly. “But I have kept you too long.” It grinned wickedly, and swept its fingertips lightly over Anders’ loosened entrance. He squirmed at the feeling of sticky wetness smeared across his flesh, and Desire licked its fingers, eyes locked on his. “We will meet again.”

“You are comfortable, still?” Justice murmured against Anders’ ear. He nodded breathlessly, pulling his knees back against his chest as another spirit took the first’s place.

The soft, feather-like stubble on its cheeks was thicker, tapering to a short, silky beard at the jawline, and its cheekbones were sharp ridges jutting above its hollowed cheeks. Its eyes were narrow and pitch black, and a wave of thick, dark hair fell around its shoulders. Anders licked his lips, eyes following the curve of its smooth, glossy horns, then drifting lower to the rings in its nipples and the coiled gold around its upper arms, snug above thick, firm biceps. The spirit smirked and braced its hands on the backs of Anders’ thighs. They were broad, thick fingered, and long clawed, and Anders moaned as he looked down between the spirit’s thighs to its cock. It was as mouth-wateringly thick as the others, long and slightly curved with a gleaming bead of fluid forming at the tip. The spirit’s tail swept around over its hip as Anders watched, and the tip coiled around the base of its thick shaft, lining it up against Anders’ spread ass.

It thrust in smoothly, its cock forcing another thick spill of come over Anders’ skin. Its tail released its cock to coil around Anders’ thigh, bruising constriction locking him in place as it snapped its hips, every thrust punctuated with a low, rough grunt. One hand gripped his other thigh while the other dipped between their bodies, fingers kneading his flushed, swollen rim as the throbbing shaft drove deep into him.

Anders struggled against the rising wave of pleasure – hotter and stronger than Justice’s control, overwhelming his own rapidly. It spiked and twisted in his gut, snapped and scalded through his nerves. It curled his toes inside his boots, left his thighs shaking, and a tingling racing down his spine. He fell back against Justice’s chest with a helpless, shattered whimper, and the stretching, aching, unbearable heat of Desire’s cock left him crying out desperately. He burrowed into the side of Justice’s neck again, soaking in the sounds of Fascination’s filthy moans and the choking gasps of the spirit between its legs, in Desire’s ragged grunts, and the blinding heat pooling low in his belly. He clenched his fists where they rested against Justice’s thighs and bit back a sob as another coil of tension snapped inside him. He couldn’t hold back, Justice couldn’t hold him back – he was going to come and he _wanted_ it desperately, but he _needed_ to obey. His hips jerked out of his control, driving himself down on Desire’s length, and his howl was muffled against Justice’s neck as his spit-slick lips shook and his teeth grazed Fade-cracked skin.

“I – am uncertain I can hold him back,” Justice gasped, and his cock twitched against Anders’ lower back, slicked by sweat and pre-come as Justice rutted against him.

“You can.” Fascination broke off with a snarl, followed by a hoarse groan. “You _will_.”

“Fuck,” Anders whined. He mouthed wetly, messily against Justice’s throat, tears and saliva smearing across Justice’s skin as they writhed and moaned together. “Please – I need this, Maker, I can’t – it’s too good – it’s…”

“It’s not – your – turn,” Desire snarled. It drove in deep, panting above him as Anders screamed brokenly and Justice’s hand tightened in his hair. Its fingertips slipped into him on its next thrust, stretching Anders beyond what he’d known he could take and leaving him too overwhelmed to even beg. Two fingers thrust languidly alongside the quick, deep thrusts of its cock, and when Desire tugged them free Anders whimpered at the loss. Justice tugged his head back and he blinked through his tears, staring up into Desire’s distorted face as two hot, slick fingertips were pressed to his lips.

“Suck,” it said, its voice a low, penetrating rumble that sank into his gut and coiled around his spine, hot and dark and deep. Anders opened his mouth and tasted the bitterness of come in thick, hot drips across his tongue before Desire’s fingers even crossed his lips. They followed the descending trails, skin coated with it, viscous and intensely salty, undercut with the faint lyrium-taste of the Fade Anders knew so well from Justice. He moaned and swallowed eagerly. Desire’s claws extended from its finger tips and the deadly points grazed Anders’ flicking tongue. He didn’t care – he sucked and lapped and whimpered, swallowing every drop as he fought against the steady build of his peak. Desire hunched low over him, and when its tongue traced the edge of his ear Anders could have sworn the tip was forked. Its voice was like nails down his back, like teeth in his shoulder, like strong hands pinning him down.

“Filthy,” it growled. “Do you taste that, mortal? You’re dripping with it, and you don’t even know whose come I’m feeding you. Are you even still counting?” It withdrew its fingers – quick and sudden, and its claw raked across Anders’ lip. Anders bit back a yelp, tears trickling down his cheeks as the metallic taste of blood flooded his tongue, and when Desire’s fingers returned they were coated again and he greedily drew them deep.

The first flicker of climax raced through his nerves, and Anders’ cock twitched. His moan was half pleasure, half panic – he couldn’t hold back, and Justice’s control was fraying fast. He bit down on the fingers in his mouth, raw, needy cries muffled against Desire’s palm and the fingertips pressed to the back of his throat. He gagged, eyes watering and screwing shut. His back arched, his hips jerked, and his ass clenched on Desire’s cock. His skin was tight and hot, his shuddering breaths high and ragged – he was on the edge, beyond it, falling in slow motion as his fingers clawed at Justice’s thighs and he gagged on Desire’s fingers.

Twin sensations hit him at once – a draining chill in his mind, and the tight grip of Desire’s tail coiling around the base of his cock. He hadn’t even felt it release his thigh – quick and agile, it gripped hard enough it almost hurt, holding back his orgasm even as he thrashed and whimpered beneath it. The cold grip of Justice’s control spread through his limbs and trickled down his spine, and Anders sobbed against Desire’s hand as he felt himself pulled back from the edge, tightly restrained once more. Desire’s fingers pulled back and it smeared his drool across his lips with a proud smirk, its tail still squeezing his cock as it pounded into him. The loud, wet sounds of sex left him flushed and panting, and the thick, hard length being driven into him made him writhe and moan – but he was held back from more, tears of helpless frustration pouring down his cheeks. Desire thrust twice more and came with a rumbling snarl, its claws gripping his chin.

“You’ll thank us for this,” it growled. Anders keened as it slowed its thrusts, pumping shallowly into him. Anders’ ass slid in the pooled fluids beneath him, slick and sore. “When Fascination gives you everything you need – when you come screaming under his hands, with his mind clawing into yours, you’ll…” it broke off with a grunt, its cock throbbing once more as it rolled its hips. “…You’ll know it was worth the wait.”

“It – fucking better be.” Anders reached back to tangle his hands in Justice’s hair, clinging to him as if he was the last anchor stopping him shattering completely. He glanced over to where Fascination lay, one leg hooked over its partner’s shoulder, bare toes tracing patterns on its skin as its hips bucked and its chest heaved. “If I don’t come so hard I black out, I’ll… I don’t know. Complain _bitterly._ ”

Desire laughed and pinched Anders’ nipple playfully, and pulled out, leaving him empty and raw, whimpering in Justice’s arms. It dropped to its belly between Anders’ thighs, spread them wide, and swept its forked tongue up the cleft of his ass, pausing to dip teasingly into his gaping entrance. When it emerged grinning from between his legs, its lips glistened wetly, and hummed as it took its own fingers into its mouth and gave a long, slow suck.

Anders twisted to straddle Justice – he doubted he had long before another spirit would have its hands on him, but he could feel Justice’s concern and affection and knew he needed more acknowledgement than a flicker of thought. Justice pulled him down with a groan, falling back into the nest of cushions with his hands in Anders’ hair and his stiff length grinding into his hip. Anders smirked against his lips when he realised Justice was still partially dressed, his trousers low on his hips, and both of them were still in their boots. He slid his palms over Justice’s ribs, swept teasing circles over his nipples with his thumbs, and flicked and darted his tongue between his parted, panting lips.

“You still alright, love?” He gasped as they broke apart. Anders felt a scrape of claws up the back of his neck and shivered, then moaned when a tapered tail-tip brushed up the outside of his thigh. He heard a long, loud moan from Fascination, a choking gag, and felt hot breath against his ass as he leaned forward over Justice. They could all wait – he pushed his lover’s tousled hair out of his face with a grin, staring down into wide, glowing eyes and tracing a flaring blue crack with a fingertip. “Not feeling _possessive_ or anything?”

“I dislike when you make a joke of what we share,” Justice frowned. “But no, I am not jealous. I am…” Fascination groaned again, and Justice’s breath caught, the light in his eyes flickering as he glanced over. “It is complicated. There is desire in me, and pride, and love – these things are not my purpose.”

“Mortals’ll – _ah -_  do that to you.” Fascination panted, and Anders twisted to watch along with Justice. The light gleamed on the smooth contours of its body, and its fingers raked through the fine dusting of hair on its chest. It had matched Anders freckle for freckle, scar for scar, and there was something intensely hot about watching his own body arch and shudder as Fascination’s hips rolled and its balls pressed against the spirit’s drool-slick chin. “Four hosts and I never – never got used to it. You’re not a demon – you’re just having fun.” It panted and grinned, sweeping its fingers up to suck and nip at them while its other hand twisted sharply in the spirit’s hair. “That’s it – use your tongue – _nngh…_ ”

Anders knew performance when he saw it – knew _exactly_ how he’d suck on his fingers, spread his thighs, tug his hair and pinch his own nipples if he was being watched. Fascination did not just wear his face, it wore his mannerisms, his vanity and his teasing nature. It was like watching himself – if he ignored the delicate horns, the cat-like eyes or the tail that caressed up and down the kneeling spirit’s spine. Fascination caught Anders’ eye as it moaned wantonly, catching its lower lip between its teeth and dragging its partner’s lips down to the base of its cock.

“ _Yes_ ,” Justice gasped, and Anders glanced back to him. Justice’s skin was flushed between his glowing cracks, eyes wide and lips parted. His hands kneaded Anders’ ass, and his cock smeared pre-come against Anders’ stomach as he rutted shamelessly against him. His breath trembled, high and urgent, and Anders felt the heated flood of Justice’s desire pooling in his own mind. It made him ache to be fucked again – and it took him a moment to realise it wasn’t _quite_ his own desire. Justice was imagining Fascination using him roughly – his mouth first, moaning the way it did now as it guided Justice to where it wanted him, before pulling him into its lap and letting him ride, panting and groaning as he took its cock. Anders grinned, and dipped to nip Justice’s earlobe.

“You like watching?” Anders shifted against Justice, rolling his hips and grazing his teeth over his jaw. “I should have known, really – after the things we did at Vigil’s Keep…”

“I like – watching _you,_ ” Justice panted. He raked his nails up Anders’ spine. “This is an illusion but – _oh…”_

Fascination cried out – its voice pitching higher, chest heaving as it slid both hands into the spirit’s hair and its hips stuttered and jerked. Its toes curled and it drove its heels into the spirit’s back, holding it still as it thrust raggedly into its mouth, a stream of desperate, muffled sounds coming from between its legs along with the slick, obscene sound of its cock plunging into an eager throat. Fascination’s shoulders pressed against the cushions beneath it and it twisted to lock eyes with Justice, its tongue tracing its parted lips, eyes heavy, cheeks flushed. Anders was far from immune, his neglected cock throbbing against Justice’s thigh as he watched Fascination’s come spill down its twitching shaft.

Fascination flopped back against the cushions with a contented sigh, trailing its fingers over its partner’s horns before gently encouraging it off its cock. The spirit stood, crossed body-chains clinking as it turned to Anders and wiped its mouth with the tips of its fingers. Anders shivered – its fingers each had an extra joint, and the distorted length made him as uneasy as the sharp ridges of black bone jutting from the spirit’s brow bones and jaw. Its face was skull like, its eyes sunken, and its jaw seemed just a little too big. It was grotesquely beautiful – twisted elegance as it prowled towards him, and Anders let himself be lifted and shifted up onto his knees by the spirits gathering around him.

“Are you ready to continue, Mortal?” it said, its smile unnaturally wide as it raised his chin with the tip of one finger. Anders’ affirmation was barely audible, a cracked gasp along with a desperate mental plea to be touched. This close he could see the spirit’s hips were outlined with bony ridges that breached the skin, gleaming like polished obsidian as the gold chains shifted over its nude form. “And Justice?” It turned to him, its braid sliding over one broad shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Fascination is ready for you now.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a moderate amount of blood in this one! Also fisting ;) The intensity level is definitely raised in this chapter - it's very very explicitly consensual but it's been a little too much for one or two people so I just wanna make sure people are aware going in. This is pretty heavy kink, both in terms of what's happening physically and also psychologically. 
> 
> I'm so sorry about the 3 week wait for this chapter - writer's block hit me hard with this one and I ended up working on other things to push through it. I'm back on form and wrote about 3k in a night so the next one shouldn't take as long! Thank you for your patience <3

Justice propped himself up on the piled cushions, his breathing ragged as he watched Anders being positioned. He was dragged to his feet, then bent double over a raised platform Justice was sure hadn’t been there moments before. That was the Fade, he reminded himself – this had been his home not so long ago, and already it felt unfamiliar to him. The shifting currents of time, the ebb and flow of mortal dreams, and the malleable fabric of Fascination’s realm – it was not quite his home any more. It was hard to worry about it right now though – Anders was trembling, panting harshly as the spirits forced his legs apart and pinned him face down over the platform, the four of them tracing their nails over the backs of his thighs and his tense shoulders.

“He’s your first.”

Justice nodded as Fascination draped itself across his chest. It twisted up to look at him, blinking its cat-like eyes as it walked clawed fingertips up his chest with a smirk.

“You are surprisingly restrained.” It circled his nipple with its fingertip, chuckling low in its throat as he rumbled and arched into the touch. Anders cried out and Justice glanced back to him – one spirit had a firm grip of his hair, pulling him across the platform towards it, and another had climbed up to straddle his waist and pin his arms behind his back. The other two were crowded between his legs – fingers and tongues working him into loud, breathless incoherence. Justice felt the coiled heat in Anders’ belly and moaned along with him as one spirit’s thick, dark tongue began to thrust into his host’s overstimulated entrance. “My first host and I almost broke each other – the _sensations_ in her body – I had never known its like. The first night we joined our minds shattered – we were raw desire, no divide, no control. When we regained our senses, her body – our body – was near death. Although…” Fascination grinned, and slid its thigh between Justice’s legs. “What a way to go.”

“It was – intense, at first,” Justice admitted. “But I have my cause.”

“Now _that_ might kill him,” Fascination murmured. It turned at another wavery moan from Anders, and licked its lips. “But not tonight, at least. Do you feel it? The way his mind unravels at every touch? The way he squirms as their tongues slither and twist inside him? The way he struggles in their grip, with no desire to escape, fighting just to feel their grip tighten? Do you think he _knows_ the images that slip from his mind, the way he yearns for _more_?”

“I – yes. I feel it,” Justice gasped. Fascination’s fingers cupped his jaw – he could see the freckles, and faded scars across the knuckles. The imitation was perfect, and when its fingers slid between his lips he couldn’t help his low, hungry moan.

“You will feel it all,” it purred. “When he breaks for us, sobbing as his pleasure strips his mind down to liquid heat and mindless _want._ When he returns to his world, and your mind tangles with his, and he wakes unburdened for the first time in memory. When you work him to the bone, every drop of blood he sheds for you, every step he takes towards your cause with blistered feet and aching shoulders, downtrodden and alone…”

“Stop,” Justice snarled, jerking his head away. “You are a selfish, shallow being, you cannot begin to understand…”

“I am.” Fascination sighed. “By the end, you will wish you could be too.” It swept its dampened fingertips over his cheek, and ran them through his hair with a purr. “Mortals change you. It’s already begun. You flow into each other until the line is _gone_ and you can’t remember how you were ever anything but what you let them make you. It is the most intoxicating, exquisite agony you can imagine.” It shivered and moaned, and rolled its hips lazily against Justice’s side. “To bind yourself to him, you must share his desire to be broken.”

“Not everything is about desire.”

“No?” Fascination rolled its hips again, and Justice couldn’t help arching and panting as its hand trailed down over his jaw, his straining throat, and its nails caught on the ridge of his collarbone. “My experience leads me to disagree.”

Justice was torn between argument and submission – tugged in opposite directions by Fascination’s judgement and its slow, teasing touch. Its purpose was not his – it couldn’t understand the sacred bond he and Anders shared, and he knew he would not sway it to understand the value of sacrifice. He let himself be distracted, let Fascination’s trailing fingertips and quickening breath erase the cutting truth of its accusations. He had not come here to talk.

“Watch him,” Fascination said. It nipped at his shoulder, and its hand slid lower, brushing over his hip. “Listen to him. Let me feel you wanting him – let me _taste_ how much you desire him, let me…” It gasped and its hips jerked, its stiff length grinding urgently against his thigh. “That’s – _yes,_ Justice, that’s it…”

He slid one arm around Fascination’s waist, nails digging into the scarred expanse of its back as it moaned and mouthed at his chest. His eyes were on Anders. The mage was whimpering – high and urgent, head thrown back and lips parted as one of the spirits slid three long fingers into his entrance. Another knelt beneath it, its flickering forked tongue darting out to trace over his balls and wrap around his shaft, the dual tips tracing patterns on the rigid flesh. Justice felt Anders’ mind dissolving into raw pleasure, his hips jerking desperately as he drove himself back on the fingers thrusting slowly into him. The spirit who held his hair stroked its cock with its free hand, the blunt, slick head inches from Anders’ open mouth, but just out of reach.

“Please,” he moaned, and Justice felt the deep, sweet ache dissolving Anders’ thoughts as the spirit’s fingers curled inside him. “Oh – _yes_ – there, _there…”_

“Patience.” The spirit on his back chuckled, and it forced his wrists higher, twisting his shoulders until he flinched and whimpered.

“I’ve been bloody patient,” Anders said, and caught his lower lip between his teeth with a breathless whine. “That feels – fucking Maker, nothing should be – should be _allowed_ to be that good.”

Anders’ need and his urgent moans undid Justice from inside and out. Fascination was gasping against his skin, messy, open mouthed kisses against his shoulder as it rolled its hips and clung to his chest, caught up in the wave of desire that flowed between the three of them. Justice let himself be caught in the tide of pleasure and heat, his hand curling around his aching length as the spirits stretched Anders wider. He fucked his fist, growling under his breath as he thrust into the tight grip of his palm and watched Anders’ face redden and thighs shake. Three fingers became four, drawing a howl from Anders that ricocheted through Justice’s mind and shivered beneath his skin. A dark, split tongue joined them, slick and obscene, wriggling into Anders’ stretched hole as the mage’s mouth fell open in a wavering scream.

“He – loses track,” Fascination gasped. The slick head of its cock nudged against Justice’s hip and it hissed between its teeth, resting its forehead against his shoulder. “His mind shatters and they are no more than tooth and claw and finger and tongue.” Justice’s nails dug into Fascination’s back and he moaned, head thrown back and heels digging into the ground.

The spirit holding Anders’ hair pulled him further forward, taking what little movement he had from him and holding his head firmly in place. Anders’ moans were muffled as it thrust between his lips, its thick shaft gliding between his bite-flushed, glistening lips. Every shocked, choking gag became a moan, and Anders’ eyes fell half-closed, his expression caught between pain and bliss. Justice watched the smooth movements of the spirit’s body – it locked Anders in position, its body arching elegantly as it rose onto the balls of its bare feet, talons straining for purchase on the ground as it thrust smoothly up into Anders’ throat.

The spirits behind him were no less eager. Rough, snarling moans came from between Anders’ shaking thighs as they worked him open. One spread the firm cheeks of his ass as the other fucked him open with four spread fingers and the glistening, undulating length of its tongue. It seemed to thicken as Justice watched, jutting from its elongated jaw as it spread and slicked him, leaving him dripping with its saliva. As Justice watched, the first raked its nails down his thighs leaving pinpricks of scarlet in their wake, fine droplets that spread slowly over pale flesh to be lapped away by a quick, flickering tongue. Anders’ pleasure sparked through Justice’s mind like lightning, hot and searing and so bright he could barely take it in – the sweet burst of shame, the shocked arousal at the warm trickle over his flesh, and the plea for _more,_ more of this, more of anything.

“Don’t – stop,” Justice panted, and he wasn’t sure if it was Anders’ desire or his.

***

 _Don’t stop,_ Anders thought, moaning through another harsh, eye-watering gag. _Don’t – please don’t stop._

The dual tips of a hot, wet tongue traced up his inner thigh, lapping warm liquid trails from his skin. He didn’t need to turn to see it – the image flooded from Justice’s mind to his, vivid and scorching. Curved teeth stained yellow-red with blood, black lips curled in a snarl, and horns like chipped glass spires resting on either side of his thigh as the spirit’s dark tongue contoured to lines of muscle. The spirit moaned against his skin, heated lips soft against trembling flesh as its tongue rasped against the raw welts left by its claws.

“You like that?” The spirit on Anders’ back snarled in his ear, and all he could do was whimper eagerly around the thick cock plunging between his lips. Drool dripped from his chin, traced the outline of his aching jaw, and tears pricked at his eyes. A hand twisted in his hair, and nails dug into the sensitive flesh of his wrists. “Answer in your mind, mortal – is this what you desire?”

 _Yes._ He groaned, choked, and whimpered again. The weight on his back bore down on him, crushing him against unforgiving stone. His nipples peaked against the cold, smooth surface, and his cock twitched and throbbed as an almost painfully hot tongue flicked from base to tip. He was overwhelmed – there was no more keeping track of a hand here, a mouth there – there was only touch. Raw, burning, punishingly good touch. He let his eyes fall closed, catching a last glimpse of Justice panting with one hand tangled in Fascination’s hair and the other pumping around his cock.

A hot mouth enclosed his cock in a slow, wet suck that felt so good it _ached_ , a sweet burst of pleasure that sank into his gut like a blade. His moan became a gag, choking on the thick, blunt head of the cock thrusting faster between his lips. The spirit drew back for a moment, dragging the leaking slit over Anders’ tongue, and the salty taste was mingled with the bitter burn of the Fade.

“You’ve wondered for a while, haven’t you?” snarled Desire, its breath hot against his ear. “How much you can take? The limits of your body, of your patience – working four fingers inside yourself, biting your fist, wondering and fantasizing but never quite _daring_ give yourself what you crave.” The bony ridge of its exposed jaw grazed his neck and there was horror in his shudder but need too – so raw and intense it left him whimpering. His mind had called forth monsters, and all he wanted was _more_.

“You’re ready,” it growled, and its teeth grazed his throat as he choked again, lips aching and throat burning as the spirit held him still and fucked his throat mercilessly. “You beg in your mind, with your body, with every leaking trace of your desire. You’re stretched so wide – if you could see yourself, mortal…”

He _could –_ the images were sudden and intense, shifting from Justice’s mind to his in a rush of urgent arousal. Justice was shaking under the wave of his impending climax, his mind eroding to raw heat as he watched Anders shudder and whimper under the spirits’ touch. He could see the four curled fingers rocking into him as he felt the intense build of pleasure deep within him. He could see the obscene twist and flicker of the tongue working in him, his stretched, gaping entrance, and the thick spill of drool and seed streaking his thighs. The spirit sucking his cock was bent back unnaturally, spine twisted impossibly, ribs protruding and hipbones breaching glossy purple skin.

“He shows you,” Desire purred. “I forget the strength of your bond. We can read your desire, but he can read so much more.”

It raked its nails over Anders’ shoulders and he keened, muffled by the thick shaft stretching his lips, eyes watering in an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure. Desire twisted his wrists until he felt the grind of bone on bone in its hands and he cried out, gagged, and whimpered, tears trickling down his cheeks as the grip tightened in his hair and the rigid length was rammed deeper into his throat.

“Now beg,” it snarled, its voice feeling like claws raking his flesh from the inside out. “Beg to _hurt_. Nothing happens until you will it.”

He moaned helplessly, rocking back as much as he was able against the burning stretch, trying to find purchase to thrust into the wicked mouth wrapped around his stiff length. _Please,_ he thought desperately. _I need it, please – Maker, please._

“I can’t hear you,” Desire said, and its fingers wrapped around his straining throat. “Louder, mortal. Let me _taste_ how much you want this.”

 _Hurt me,_ he thought. _Oh fuck – fuck, hurt me, spank me, claw me to shreds._

“Good.” It caressed his skin before squeezing briefly – but hard enough that sparks shot across his vision.

He was shaking – trembling like a leaf, unable to keep the tremor from his thighs as he felt the prick of claws against his ass spreading him wider, fingers and tongue and soft, wet lips working every inch of him, plunging into him, driving him into whimpering, teary incoherence. He begged in his mind again, a silent howl of urgent need that resonated in the Fade like a scream – and his pleas were answered. A clawed hand came down hard on his ass with a ringing crack.

“ _Mmph…”_ he managed, a stifled scream around the throbbing girth forcing his jaw wide. Drool spilled down his neck, tracing the straining tendons as he gagged and swallowed, blinking back tears. The spirit – whichever one it was – struck him again, pain like a burning brand awakening across the back of his thigh. He flinched in anticipation of the next blow, skin crawling, flickering with predicted agony.

Desire’s hips rolled against his back, the thick press of its cock against his spine, slick against his flushed skin. It snarled and panted in his ear, filthy sounding whispers in a language he didn’t understand, but that resonated with the part of his mind that was Justice. He somehow understood the implications if not the words – promises and threats, a voice that caressed down his spine and left him feeling flayed and exposed. He shivered, and arched, and when Desire’s teeth sank into his shoulder and blood followed the straining contours of his arm, all he could do was whimper.

Another spank – vicious, bruising, a burning handprint on his ass that pricked his eyes with tears. Another, brutal and echoing, and a third in quick succession against the same, abused flesh. The spirit jerked its cock free of his mouth and he gasped for breath, saliva trickling from his slack lips and tears trailing to his jaw.

“Consent,” it growled. “We must hear your voice.”

“Please,” he choked. His voice cracked, and when he felt a hot, tight throat take his cock deeper still, it was only Justice’s restraining touch in his mind that kept him from coming undone. “Oh – Maker, more, please.”

“You scream for your maker,” Desire snarled, and bucked faster, more urgently against his back. “It is not here. It is not touching you, we are.”

“ _Desire,_ ” Anders begged. “More.”

“More?”

“F-fist me,” he stuttered. “You found it – _fuck_ , you know I want it I…”

“A secret thought.” The spit-slick head of the spirit’s cock nudged his lips again, and Anders swirled his tongue around the head, relishing the low, throaty growl from above him. “You have so many of them – dark and delicious, limits you long to test. I wonder how many will fall before us tonight?”

“All of them,” Anders said. He licked his lips and glanced up through damp lashes at the looming, muscular body of the spirit above him. It looked down at him, lip curled and silent, its fingers idly stroking its length as it watched him writhe and shudder. “I mean – if not during a demon orgy, when am I going to try something n-new.”

His voice cracked as the tight, hot pressure around his cock was withdrawn, leaving flushed flesh dragging over the cool marble. There was movement behind him – hands spreading the cheeks of his ass, a thick, wriggling tongue pulsing inside him, fingers spreading him wider, and wider still.

“We are not demons,” Desire growled. “We are so much more.”

The thick press of fingers and tongue were withdrawn from him, leaving him empty, aching for touch as he squirmed against the unforgiving stone. Desire’s teeth broke the skin of his other shoulder, and it rocked urgently against him, its thick cock twitching against his back as it thrust raggedly, muffling its gravelly moans against blood-slick skin. The spirit standing before him stroked its cock, panting and snarling, the fingers in his hair alternating between gentle scuffs over his scalp that made it tingle, and sharp, vicious tugs of his hair. He knew what was coming – he’d begged for it, and the spirits’ intent was heavy in the air of the Fade. He didn’t know if it was Justice’s mind or his own perception as a mage, but he was beginning to feel them, the way they could feel him. Fragments of thought – of their own need, of curiosity as they tugged the tangled threads of his mind, of a strange, other-worldly innocence as they discovered layers of new sensation, deeper wants, more desperate needs.

There was a firm press of fingertips against his loosened entrance – pressed together, wicked claws retracted leaving only soft, silky feeling skin. Anders moaned as they slid into him – slow, steady, but unrelenting. The tapered stretch of the spirit’s hand was easier than he’d expected – fucked loose and already slick and dripping, his body took everything he was given. But Maker, it was _intense._ Utterly full, a deep, aching pressure against his most sensitive places, inescapable and hinting at more to come. Anders moaned again, and his voice was stolen as the twitching length of the spirit’s cock was pressed between his parted lips once more.

“There,” Desire growled, its blood-dampened lips slick against Anders’ skin. “Take it, mortal – I feel the shiver in your mind, in your flesh. I taste it in your blood.”

Anders’ eyes fell shut, screwed tight as his nails bit into his palms, wrists twisting in Desire’s grip and thighs trembling like a leaf in a storm. He was restrained so tightly he couldn’t move – wrists pinned, thighs forced wide, hair held in a grip like a vice. Justice coiled through his mind, cold and tight as chains, holding him back from the brink as his pleasure built and built but was never allowed to shatter. He felt the hand inside him curl into a tight fist, oiled knuckles twisting and kneading the sweet spot that made him _howl_ with pleasure, and he gagged between desperate moans as the spirit’s cock slid into his throat again.

He was caught between them – whimpering, choking, _sobbing_ as his body was pushed and pulled between the spirits. He blinked and his vision was blurred – purple flesh, a flash of claws, a fall of dark hair over his shoulder from the spirit on his back, and streaks of crimson blood staining the marble. The steady drip of his saliva pattered on the ground between the spirit’s feet – and as he blinked back tears he saw that they were _hooves_ , glossy black and cloven. Maker, this was depraved – it was every tale of weakness and sin, every warning the Circle had given. He was every mage to ever fall to temptation, but with Justice’s thoughts holding his, he knew he was safe. The fist inside him worked deeper, and Anders surrendered to it – to his own desires, to the roar of sensation in his flesh and the thunder of his pulse hammering in his ears.

“Deeper,” Desire said. Its tongue flickered over his skin, lapping the hot spill of his blood away with a groan. “Harder – faster – make him scream.”

There was a ragged gasp from above him, and a clawed hand cupping his face almost tenderly – stark contrast to the bite of teeth and claws against his flesh and the increasingly rough twist and push and pull of the hand working inside him. Anders blinked back tears to look up into the face of the spirit fucking his mouth – over the dark, feather-like hairs on its toned stomach, its broad chest and up to its deep, dark eyes. Its lips were parted, the soft mass of its hair clinging to its sweat-damp cheeks, and it panted harshly as its thrusts stuttered and its cock twitched between Anders’ stretched, aching lips.

Its hips jerked back, thighs shaking, and the slick, salty head of its cock slid from Anders’ throat to his mouth. Two more quick, shallow thrusts, and it grunted, arched, and came in a flood over Anders’ eager tongue. He lapped at the sensitive tip, flickering the tip of his tongue over the slit until the spirit hissed and its claws dug into his cheek. It pulled back, gripping him tight, holding his mouth open as thick, hot seed trickled over his chin and down his arched neck.

“Beautiful,” it rumbled quietly, and he could have sworn he felt a twist of shyness from its mind through the fabric of the Fade. It swept its thumb over his lip with a groan, and Anders drew it between his teeth, nipping gently at the knuckle as he sucked away the gathered fluid on the pad.

There was a moment of stillness as he sucked and nipped at the fingers offered to him, the spirit’s fist still inside him – but Anders could feel the tension building in the air. Wordless communication between the spirits, anticipation running down his spine like an icy finger – then they moved. The spirit on his back shifted suddenly, pulling him with it as it rolled to the side. His legs were forced back, knees to his chest, bringing blood-streaked thighs into his vision for the first time. He whimpered, pain flaring in his shoulders from his twisted arms, and looked down at the spirits between his legs. One had its forearm inside him – thick and muscular, with his slick, stretched rim tight around its gleaming lilac skin. The other held his thighs, standing over the first, flames like glowing black velvet licking around its twisted, branching horns. As he watched it leaned down and swept the forked tips of its tongue up his aching cock, locking eyes with him, slit pupils lined in glowing white in glossy black sclera.

“Watch,” Desire whispered in his ear. “You deserve to see this.”

The standing spirit straightened, its fingers hooked in the short, tousled hair of the second. It arched into its touch, a smirk tugging at the corners of its lips and its eyes falling half-closed. It rubbed cat-like against its partner’s legs, then both turned their gazes back to Anders – and it began to move.

Its fist thrust and twisted in him. Anders could feel every inch of the flesh penetrating him – the raised ridge of its knuckles, the curling, flexing wrist, and the toned muscle of its forearm as it pushed deeper, working into him as he whimpered and bit back desperate, eager sobs. He watched helplessly, feeling the deep, sweet burn of the stretch as he watched his flushed, swollen rim forced wider. His bloodied thighs trembled, and the clawed hands holding him still became a lifeline, an anchor – he felt as if he was shattering, fraying at the edges, raw pleasure stripping him down to whimpers and shudders as the fist inside him moved quicker.

“Good?” Desire murmured. “Everything you wanted?”

“Yes,” Anders choked out. “Oh – _fuck_ – yes, yes, _yes._ ”

The standing spirit ducked again, blocking his view. Anders threw his head back with a broken moan – his body flinched in instinctive panic at the deep, thick stretch. It was like being split in two, scalding pleasure burning away any hint of pain, leaving him a mess of heaving, sweat-damp flesh and desperate, shaky whimpers. He felt the curl and flick of a clever tongue around his shaft, and _that_ hurt – Maker, he was desperate to come, every gentle touch was torture. It was everything he wanted but held back from what he needed, leaving him to press his tear-streaked face into the crook of Desire’s neck, the thick spill of come on his chin smearing over heather-coloured skin.

The spirit between his thighs sped up its thrusts – _finally_ holding nothing back, fucking him with its fist. He was so ready for it, but the intensity of it still broke him. He howled in pleasure, quickly stripped down to tearful whimpers as his body was rocked by the firm push and pull of the spirit’s arm. He could hear it between his moans and the rasping breaths of the spirits, between their guttural growls and grunts – the soft, wet sound of flesh on flesh as it worked its hand inside him.

“Yes,” he sobbed, arching up against the spirit’s mouth as the flickering tips of its tongue flicked and swirled over the flushed, leaking head of his cock. “Please – yes, _yes…”_ His voice cracked into a broken, shaky scream – pitching higher and higher as the spirit’s forearm slammed into him, come leaking over the spread cheeks of his ass.

Anders’ head twisted to the side as he arched and writhed, driving himself down on the thickness plunging into him and thrusting up against the slick, twisting tongue shattering his control. Justice met his gaze and heat flickered between them – deep and urgent as their mutual desire stripped them both of restraint. Fascination’s teeth were lightly tugging one glowing nipple, its iridescent skin gleaming as it rutted against Justice’s thigh, two fingers pressed into his ass and palm cupping his balls as Justice stroked his cock. He was close – Anders could feel it, and knew neither could hold the other back much longer. He licked his lips, tasting the bitter salt of come and the shared flare of Justice’s arousal, an almost tangible coil of raw _want_ that spilled into him, liquid heat flooding his mind. Justice roared, hips bucking, skin blazing almost white as his cock throbbed in his fist. Anders rolled his hips, taking the fist deeper, begging for it harder in his mind – too incoherent to speak. His screams were nothing but cracked breaths, almost silent as his body arched and strained and a flicker of heat raced through his overstimulated nerves.

A sharp bite to his hip, an obscene wet sound, a sadistic chuckle in his ear – and Anders was left empty, denied again, sobbing and pleading in the agony of frustration as he was pushed and pulled from the platform down onto his knees. There was a hand in his hair – the spirit who’d come over his tongue, he thought, but he couldn’t be sure any more. There were claws on his face, his neck, fingers thrust between his lips and caressing the sore, abused flesh of his shoulders. Hips with ridges of obsidian bone breaching the skin, a cock with a thick golden ring set in the tip, a thigh decorated with chains that seemed to weave beneath the scaled skin, clinking as the spirit jostled for position. They crowded around him, above him, and from somewhere behind him, Anders heard Justice’s frustrated growl end in an eager, muffled moan. There was a moment’s pause, and as Anders blinked up at the three spirits standing over him, one pushed forward and thrust its cock between his lips.

Anders gripped his thighs – he knew if he dared touch his cock he’d find his wrists pinned again, but just the rasp of nails against his inner thighs made him squirm. His eyes watered with every rough thrust, moaning around the thick shaft grinding his bruised lips against his teeth, smearing the slick salt of pre-come over his tongue, and slamming roughly into the back of his throat making him gag and choke. He gasped for every breath he was allowed, flushed and whimpering, thick trails of drool and come forced from the corners of his stretched lips. The grip in his hair twisted, shoved, and he was forced down to the base of the throbbing length, his shaky keen muffled against rigid flesh as his nose was buried in silky black curls.

“More?” Groaned a voice, and when he was pulled off the spirit’s cock he was too breathless to do more than mouth his consent. He was pushed down again, choking, eyes watering, swallowing eagerly around the hardness driving into him deep.

A clawed hand gripped his jaw and spit-dampened balls pressed against his chin as the spirit shoved every throbbing inch down his throat, rolling its hips against his face with a snarl. He grabbed its thighs, feeling the shift of clinking chains under his palms, the flex of muscle, and the roughness of scales. He gagged, moaned, and his head swam as he struggled for breath.

The spirit pulled back, its fingers smearing the mess of tears, saliva and come over Anders’ cheek and into his hair. His chest heaved and drool hung from his slack lips, but he had only seconds before another took the place of the first and its cock was driven down his throat.

He lost track – there was no time, no thought, only the drag of inhuman skin against his eager tongue, the metallic taste of blood as his lips were ground against his teeth, and the rough, growling grunts and moans of the spirits as they fucked him. Again and again the question came – and every time the answer was the same. _Yes,_ he wanted this – more of this, everything they’d give him. He ached to be touched, to be fucked, to feel their slick, coiling tongues on every inch of his body, _inside_ him, to be clawed and bitten and passed between them. But this was too good to want it to end. He was thoroughly used, manhandled onto every cock he was offered, his lips wrapped around each shaft, his tongue lapping at every leaking slit. His hands groped at taut thighs and bony hips – he felt scales and feathers, spikes that breached skin like silk, flesh that shifted from the rasp of scales to velvet beneath his hands. A taloned foot gripped his thigh, and a muscular tail coiled around one of his arms.

The spirit with the piercing took its turn again – Anders turned the ring with his tongue, and the talons gripping his thigh squeezed tighter. He smirked as well as he could around the cock resting heavily on his tongue – he would submit, but he was not passive. With everything they did it was easy to forget these spirits had little experience of mortals, that every touch was new, exciting, _intense._ Anders pulled back as far as he could, gripped the ring lightly with his teeth, and tugged.

“Mortal,” the spirit moaned. “ _Anders_.”

It thrust forward, and he tongued at the ring, panting through his nose. He moaned, lapping at the steady leak of pre-come and feeling its cock pulse between his lips. He expected it to pull away – for another to claim him, for the rough snap of hips and the steady thrust of another thick shaft down his throat – but not this time. It roared his name, thighs shaking under Anders’ fingers, talons clawing his thigh as the blunt head of its pierced cock thrust shallowly against his wicked tongue. The ring spun as he sucked and teased, tongue flickering fast, eager, chasing every drop of fluid that beaded and burst on his tongue. It was close – he could feel the throb of its pulse, could hear the shake in its breath, and when he looked up through his lashes he saw its head twisted to the side, lips locked with another spirit. One clawed hand gripped its horns, tilting its head back, and it cupped the other’s face as its chest heaved. Its eyes fluttered closed, its shoulders shook, and Anders swallowed every drop of thick come that flooded his tongue.

“Please,” he rasped as it pulled back, leaving a smear of its seed over his lips. “Maker I – I need to _come._ I’ve…” he coughed, throat burning from the rough treatment and from every desperate scream that had come before. “I’ve been so good.”

“You have,” the pierced spirit said. It swept the last trace of its come from Anders’ lips and pushed its fingers into Anders’ mouth, groaning softly as his tongue darted over its fingertips. “Mortals shrink from us, held back by shame, by fear, by ignorance. I am Desire, but I have never been so wanted.”

“I want you,” Anders gasped. “And I want _more._ ”

“And you’ll get it.”

The spirit crouched, the sharp angles of its face shadowed in the glow from its flickering flames. The glow reflected in its gleaming horns, and it crushed its full, warm lips to Anders with a moan. He whined as his tongue met its – pulsing, forked and flickering, so _wrong_ and so _right_ all at once. Giving in had never felt so good, and he leaned into its touch, feeling the tug in his hair, the hands on his body, the impatience of the others humming in the air around him like a gathering storm.

“You’ll get everything you desire,” it whispered against his lips as they broke apart. “Everything you dare ask for. All of it.”

Anders nodded. He was ready.


End file.
